Ontmoeting van handen
by ForbiddenSnowflake16
Summary: vervolg op Starende ogen. Samantha Middi gaat in leer om leerkracht te worden en uiteindelijk bouwd ze een vriendschap op met Severus Sneep, maar zou het naar meer kunnen leiden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1:**

Samantha keek toe hoe professor Stronk haar door de kassen begeleidde en moest zich inhouden niet spottend te snuiven. Ze was hier zeven jaar student geweest. Ze wist welke planten er zich bevonden in de kassen. Het enigste nieuwe was de schuur waar al het materiaal stond. Meestal als ze les hadden gehad, hadden die materialen klaargelegen voor hun. Ook daar gaf professor Stronk de nodige uitleg. Samantha trok het stuk spinnenrag uit haar haren dat voor de één of andere reden in haar haren was beland en hoopte dat er geen spin had opgezeten. Stronk trok een wenkbrauw op en keek de roodharige jongedame vragend aan. "Is er iets aan de hand?" Samantha schudde haar hoofd en lachte nerveus. "Goed. In de zomer onderhoudt ik meestal de kassen, maar ik heb plaats vrijgemaakt. We gaan planten pogen te planten die helemaal niet makkelijk zijn om te onderhouden. Daarbij krijg je nog extra werk van professor Sneep. De meeste kruiden en planten voor in zijn dranken worden hier geplant. Het is belangrijk dat ze de juiste zorg hebben gekregen anders zullen zijn dranken mislukken," ze keek Samantha doordringend aan, "en dat wil je niet." Samantha slikte en hoopte dat ze het niet zou verknoeien. Het was niet aangenaam om een razende Sneep achter je aan te hebben.

"Waar begin ik mee?" vroeg ze en kreeg een zak met zaadjes in haar handen geduwd. "Ik hoop dat je de ernst hebt verstaan van wat ik jou allemaal hebt gezegd want Severus vroeg me om deze te planten. Geen zorgen, ik help je hier nog bij." Dat kalmeerde Samantha haar zenuwen helemaal niet. Ze kon de zin in haar hoofd al afmaken. 'Maar op een dag ga je het zelf moeten doen,' dacht ze en slikte de krop in haar keel door. Gelukkig had ze Bibi nu nog die leerde onder professor Anderling. Ze had tenminste nu nog iemand waarmee ze haar zorgen kon delen. Ze haalde diep adem en liep de vrouw achterna een andere kas in. Het was hier veel warmer dan in de schuur en Samantha voelde zich ongemakkelijk in haar warme gewaad die ze droeg. Ze droeg daaronder een zwarte jeans en een lichtblauw shirt. Zou het kwaad kunnen als ze haar gewaad uitdeed? Ze keek de vrouw aan die de vraag in haar ogen zag en lachte. "Het kan geen kwaad," zei ze terwijl ze zelf haar gewaad over een stoel hing. Ze haalde opgelucht adem. Het was al een heel stuk frisser en ook veel gemakkelijker te bewegen zonder dat gewaad. Aandachtig keek ze toe hoe professor Stronk de zaadjes plantte en begon haastig ook zelf met planten. Ze vond de stilte tijdens het werken niet onaangenaam. Ze hoorde het ritselen van bladeren van de bomen die zachtjes heen en weer wiegden bij de zachte zomerbries. Hagrid 's hond kon ze vanuit de verte horen blaffen waarop Hagrid de hond probeerde te kalmeren. Ze kon echter niet horen wat de man zei. Ze wreef haar handen af aan haar broek en wilde net opstaan om water te gaan halen totdat de vrouw zei: "Daar zul je Severus hebben!" Samantha verbleekte een paar tinten. Ze was helemaal niet vergeten hoe koel de man zich had gedragen op de diploma-uitreiking. "Ponoma," begroette de lange man,professor Stronk, de vrouw die hem toegrijnsde. Zijn oog viel op Samantha en heel even leek het alsof er verbazing in te zien was. Samantha schudde de gedachte uit haar hoofd. "Severus ik leid jufvrouw Middi op tot mijn opvolger voor volgend jaar. Ik weet dat de opleiding normaal nog een week zou moeten wachten, maar ze kon al meteen beginnen, wat het beste is uiteraard. Ook waren er nog steeds problemen met een aantal leden in het comité." Ratelde de vrouw aan één stuk door. Samantha was niet verbaasd. Het was dan ook niet duidelijk geweest of zij de vrouw zou mogen opvolgen. Velen hadden geprotesteerd dat ze te jong was geweest, maar toen had Anderling met zulk commentaar komaf gemaakt wanneer zij hun had meegedeeld dat ze niet zo hadden geklaagd wanneer Fleur had gesolliciteerd. Toen had ze er ook bij vermeld dat ze Bibi zou opleiden, sinds zij het nieuwe hoofd van de school zou worden. Iedereen had met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes de vrouw aangestaard en professor Perkamentus had zijn collega's een glimlach toegeworpen en verteld over een huis aan de zee. Het comité leek dat helemaal niet verwacht te hebben.

Severus Sneep voelde zich overduidelijk niet op zijn gemak. Samantha had geen idee of het kwam door haar of door de warmte van de kas, maar de man had blijkbaar niet verwacht dat ze hier vandaag al zou zijn. "Severus, waarom ben je eigenlijk hier?" vroeg Ponoma, haar handen in haar zij. "Ik kwam informeren hoe het zat met de zaadjes die ik jou had gegeven, maar je bent daar overduidelijk nu mee bezig," zei hij uiteindelijk en wende zijn blik van Samantha af. "Ook zag ik Hagrid 's hond kas één binnenlopen." Professor Stronk haar ogen werden dubbel zo groot en ze liep gillend naar buiten. Voor iemand die op pensioen wilde gaan, had ze nog heel veel energie in zich vond Samantha en staarde de vrouw na. Haar blik viel op de bleke man voor zich wiens lippen omgekruld waren in een kleine glimlach en overduidelijk van dit schouwspel genoot. "Je had heel gemakkelijk zelf die hond kunnen tegenhouden," zei Samantha stil. Zijn blik gleed terug naar haar en hij deed een stap naar voren. "Besef je dat je aarde op je neus hebt hangen?" vroeg hij spottend. Vooraleer ze het zelf kon wegvegen, had hij zijn hand al uitgestoken en veegde de korrels zand van haar neus. Een blos kroop over haar gezicht en wilde iets spottend terug zeggen, maar wist niets uit te brengen. Een paar kassen verderop hoorden ze professor Stronk gefrustreerd gillen. "Ik denk dat ik maar best een handje ga toesteken," murmelde hij en keek naar de vers geplante zaadjes. "Zorg ervoor dat je ze genoeg water geeft." Samantha wilde gefrustreerd de man achterna schreeuwen dat ze dat wist, maar hield zich in. Een lach kroop over haar lippen. Hij zou zijn ogen uitkijken wanneer hij zag dat Bibi hier ook al was. Dat vrolijkte haar een beetje op en ze ging verder met haar werk.

De dagen erna bleef professor Stronk klagen over de schade die de hond haar planten had aangedaan en waren ze merendeels bezig geweest met de beschadigde planten te verzorgen, tenzij het hopeloos was, dan moesten ze weg en werden er nieuwe geplant. Er stak hier veel meer werk in dan Samantha had verwacht, maar ze vond het niet erg. Tenzij het vroege opstaan in de ochtend om alle planten water te geven, sinds het toen nog fris was, zo konden ze het water beter opnemen en verdampte het niet door de warmte. 's Avonds gaven ze de planten ook water. Soms liet professor Stronk haar dat alleen doen, waardoor er zeker een dik uur tijd in stak. Meestal werd ze vergezeld door Bibi als die niet bezig was met studeren. Sinds ze in de leer was bij Anderling leerde ze nu ook hoe ze een animagus kon worden. Daardoor gingen hun gesprekken de laatste tijd over in welk dier Bibi zou veranderen en in welke ze het liefst zou veranderen en waarom, ook al wisten ze beide dat zoiets niet te raden was of vanzelf te beslissen.

Af en toe kreeg Samantha post van Marcel die zijn belofte had nagekomen om in contact te blijven met haar en nu Europa doorreisde op zoek naar planten die men nog niet had gezien of soms zelfs nog nooit had van gehoord. Ze moest toegeven dat zijn brieven haar soms opvrolijkten. Ze waren luchtig en zorgden voor leedvermaak. Professor Stronk kreeg blijkbaar ook brieven van hem sinds ze altijd enthousiast uitkeek naar de post en ook omdat hij soms zaadjes van de planten die hij benoemde in zijn brief mee opstuurde en ze dan poogden die te planten. Door klimaatverschil en vochtigheidsgraad moesten ze vaak eerst uitzoeken waar ze het best de zaadjes moesten planten en Samantha gaf eerlijk toe dat ze het meer en meer interessanter vond worden. Van haar moeder had ze echter bitterweinig gehoord. Die had blijkbaar nog niet kunnen verwerken dat haar dochter helemaal niet op het ministerie wilde werken. Samantha trok het zich niet te veel aan. Hier op Zweinstein werd onderdak aangeboden, zelfs in de vakanties, al hadden vele professoren een verblijf buiten Zweinstein. Toen het onderwerp te sprake was gekomen, was ze er achter gekomen dat professor Sneep, of was het nu Severus, een huis had buiten Zweinstein. Het had een aantal vragen bij haar opgeroepen. Ze vroeg zich namelijk af wat hij hier deed als hij zelf een huis had buiten Zweinstein. Ze had het echter niet durven vragen en had besloten haar mond wijselijk te houden. Dat waren zijn zaken en ze had het recht niet om hem er achter te vragen. Toch maakte het nieuwsgierig en hoopte ze dat ze ooit meer over hem zou weten.

In de avonden hadden ze vrij en mochten ze doen wat ze wilden. Meestal bleven Samantha en Bibi op Zweinstein, maar soms ging ze naar Zweinsveld waar ze dan ook afspraken met Lumina. Het was er ook veel minder druk dan tijdens het schooljaar waardoor ze op hun gemak door de straten konden slenteren en zich niet doorheen een massa moesten wurmen. Lumina vertelde over het leven buiten Zweinstein, Bibi en Samantha hoe het binnen Zweinstein was. Het voelde een beetje zoals de 'oude' dagen van toen. Het maakte Samantha ontzettend melig en deed haar verlangen naar de zorgeloze tijd die ze toen hadden, of toch hadden voor Voldermort 's verrijzenis.

Toen Samantha echter op een vrije dag ooit tegen Severus Sneep was aangebotst in een boekenwinkel, had dat tot een ongemakkelijke confrontatie geleid. Ze had geen idee gehad wat ze tegen de bleke man had moeten zeggen en had alleen maar een vaag gemompel uitgebracht, terwijl ze langs de man heen was geglipt. Haar hart die ze tot in haar keel had voelen kloppen. Het deprimeerde haar dat ze geen idee had hoe de man over haar dacht en er was ook helemaal niets uit zijn blik te bespeuren. Hij ergerde zich waarschijnlijk aan haar. Het gaf haar een neerhalend gevoel. Ze wist dat het beter was om niet zo hoge verlangens te hebben zodat ze later niet teleurgesteld was, maar was het dan verkeerd om toch een klein beetje hoop te hebben? Ze zou moeten afwachten, besloot ze. Ze haatte alleen het wachten.

Samantha zat onder de boom die het dichts bij het meer was en keek dromerig voor zich uit. Ze had de helft van haar proefperiode doorstaan en vroeg zich af wat ze vanavond zou doen om het te vieren. Als ze het zou vieren tenminste, waarschijnlijk zou ze gewoon op haar kamer blijven sinds ze niets anders te doen had. Draco zou Bibi mee uit eten nemen. Bibi had eerst geweigerd omdat ze Samantha niet alleen wilde laten, maar Samantha had haar vriendin verplicht om niet voor haar op Zweinstein te blijven. Haar vriendin had haar onzeker aangekeken en was overduidelijk niet blij geweest met Samantha haar antwoord. De zure blikken die ze achter Draco zijn rug naar Samantha had toegeworpen, hadden dat bevestigd. Draco zijn lippen hadden zich echter omgekruld in een lach en had de blondine een knipoog gegeven. Met een zuur gezicht had Bibi toegegeven, maar wel nadat Draco het haar voor de vijfde keer gevraagd had. Samantha had het amusant gevonden en had met veel moeite haar glimlach moeten verbergen terwijl die twee met elkaar hadden zitten discussiëren. Ze was blij dat uiteindelijk alles goed was gekomen tussen die twee. Het had er eerst op geleken dat Draco zou uitgehuwelijkt worden met Patty, maar had geweigerd om met 'die trol' uitgehuwelijkt te worden.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat je jou woorden niet terug hebt genomen," zei Bibi geërgerd, maar ging toen plagend verder. "Ik verzeker je dat je daar ooit spijt zult van krijgen." Samantha keek naast zich waar de blondine grijnzend naar haar keek. Ze trok haar wenkbrauw vragend op, maar Bibi liet niets los. In plaats daarvan veegde ze de haren uit haar ogen terwijl ze grijnzend naar Samantha bleef blondine wist iets, dacht Samantha. "Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat je nu met hem opgescheept zit," deelde Samantha haar vriendin mee. "Ik dacht dat je hem leuk vond. Zo leek het er soms wel op." Bibi liet een luid snuivend geluid horen en kruiste haar armen. Samantha besloot dat ze verder best haar mond kon houden. Had ze haar woorden dan moeten terugnemen? Haar ogen gleden over de vlakte en zag een zwart figuur in de verte praten met een kleine vrouw. Professor Sneep en professor Stronk. Ze vroeg zich af waarover ze het hadden. Of hij tevreden was met het gene dat ze tot nu toe voor hem had geplant. "Je zit weer naar hem te staren," deelde Bibi mee en keek dezelfde richting uit als Samantha. Een blos kroop over Samantha haar wangen en probeerde zich te verbergen achter haar haren. Niet dat het de blos van haar wangen deed verdwijnen. De blondine grinnikte bij Samantha 's verlegenheid. "Het is overduidelijk hoe je over hem denkt." Samantha keek vanuit haar ooghoeken naar haar vriendin die met haar wenkbrauwen wiebelde. "Het is duidelijk zichtbaar dat je hem leuk vind." De blondine had al een tijdlang een vermoeden gehad, maar nu pas was ze er zeker van dat haar roodharige vriendin iets voor de man voelde. Ze had opgemerkt dat de twee om elkaar heen leken te dansen alsof ze beide niet goed wisten wat ze wilden. Ze kende Samantha maar al te goed en wist dat die meer dan gewoon een duwtje in de rug nodig had om op haar gevoelens af te gaan. Severus Sneep was gewoon te koppig om toe te geven wat hij voor haar voelde. Samantha liet een zucht horen en trok sprietjes gras uit van het gazon. "Ik heb geen idee wat hij van mij wilt. Ik dacht dat het zou veranderen eenmaal ik geen student meer van hem was." Bracht ze uiteindelijk uit. Het idee was lachwekkend, dat wist ze zelf, maar een klein beetje hoop kon geen kwaad?

"Ik denk niet dat het zo gaat werken Sam," begon Bibi, terwijl ze haar schouders langzaam ophaalde en even voor zich uitkeek. "Je moet er rekening mee houden dat je zeven jaar lang zijn leerling bent geweest en hoewel je een andere band met hem had dan bijvoorbeeld Harry Potter of Lumina zal hij eraan moeten wennen dat je nu geen leerling meer bent. Je bent nu één van zijn collega's en dat is een omslag," zei Bibi op kalme toon en leunde iets achterover terwijl ook zij Severus Sneep in zich opnam. De bleke man beëindigde zijn gesprek en liep het gazon over. Hij had blijkbaar geen idee dat de twee dames hem in het oog hielden, laat staan een gesprek over hem voerden. Haar vriendin keek mokkend naar het water, maar leek tenminste geluisterd te hebben naar haar uitleg. Bibi glimlachte tersluiks naar het achterhoofd van Samantha en zei toen plompverloren: "Misschien moet je bij hem op de thee gaan?"

Samantha keek naar haar vriendin alsof deze zojuist een tweede hoofd had gekregen. Had de blondine soms een eikel op haar hoofd gehad dat ze zoiets voorstelde? Er was geen enkele manier waarop ze thee zou gaan drinken met Severus Sneep!

"Je kunt het altijd doen onder het voorwendsel dat je met hem wilt bespreken wat je voor hem moet kweken?" suggereerde Bibi nu weer met een uitdagende beweging van haar wenkbrauw en keek toe hoe Samantha plots kaarsrecht overeind zat.

"Goed nu ik jou aandacht heb, wil ik meedelen dat je mij gaat helpen met een jurk uitkiezen voor vanavond sinds het jou schuld is dat ik er één moet uitkiezen." Samantha keek haar vriendin met open mond aan. "Daarnet liet je nog blijken dat je het idee van een diner met Malfidus haatte. Ik denk zelfs dat je het niet eens erg vind!" bracht Samantha uit. "Dat betekend niet dat ik helemaal geen moeite wil doen," zei ze terug en stond op. Ze zag Samantha, vanuit haar ooghoeken, glimlachend met haar ogen draaiden. "Goed. Jij wint," zei ze en veegde de grassprietjes van haar broek vooraleer ook zij opstond. "Maar alleen omdat jij me zo goed advies hebt gegeven." Bij dat moest de blondine luid snuiven. "Uiteindelijk was één van jullie twee er ook achter gekomen. Ik bespaar jou alleen heel veel tijd en verdere frustratie." Samantha lachte luid en bedankte Bibi, die het wegwuifde en Samantha meesleurde naar haar kamer voor het uitkiezen van haar outfit die avond.

Hij had niet eens opgemerkt dat het al zo laat was, toen hij het laatste mes afwaste en netjes neerlegde bij zijn ander materiaal. Ach, het maakte niet uit sinds hij toch niet kon slapen. Hij hoefde zich ook geen zorgen te maken over slaap sinds dat maar een bijzaak was in de vakantie. Hij had geen klassen om aan les te geven, dus kon hij morgen zijn dag doorbrengen hoe hij dat wilde. Hij sloot zijn lab af en ging terug naar zijn kantoor, waar hij alles kaarsen doofde en ook afsloot. Eenmaal in de kleine zitkamer liet hij zichzelf neerploffen in de zetel. Zijn gedachten gingen weer naar haar en geïrriteerd wreef hij in zijn ogen. Het was altijd haar en het frustreerde hem enorm. Hij had beter niet hier gebleven. Hij was veel beter afgeweest als hij gewoon naar huis was gegaan in weverseind. Waar hij rust had en niemand hem stoorde. Hij zou echter wel alleen zijn. Hij ging door zijn haar en kon niet geloven dat ze zoveel invloed had op hem. Hij vroeg zich af of ze dat wist. Het was alleszins Albus niet ontgaan wanneer hij Severus in zijn kantoor had geroepen en had gevraagd waarom hij niet naar weverseind ging zoals hij ieder jaar deed.

De twinkelende ogen van het schoolhoofd, ex-schoolhoofd verbeterde hij zichzelf, was hem niet ontgaan. Hoe de man al die dingen wist, was een mysterie voor hem. Natuurlijk had hij de lichte blos op zijn wangen toen niet kunnen verbergen en had de man toegesnauwd dat hij zich niet moest mengen met andermans zaken. Albus had gewoon geglimlacht en hem thee aangeboden, zoals hij altijd deed. "Ik vroeg het mij alleen af," had de oude man gezegd. "Het is trouwens niet goed om je tijd alleen door te brengen in dat huis." Zijn zwarte ogen hadden de man toen bedreigend aangekeken. "Het is niet goed om je af te sluiten van de wereld." Een bittere lach had zich toen op zijn dunne lippen gevormd. "Na een heel jaar leerlingen les geven en lastig gevallen te worden door niet alleen hun, maar ook de staf, verdien ik toch enige rust," had hij de man geantwoord. "Dan ben ik blij dat er dit jaar iets is dat je hier houdt." Het was op dat punt dat hij zich had verslikt in zijn thee. Hij had de oude man weer een zure blik toegeworpen, maar dat leek hem niet te storen. "Wat zou me dan hier houden!" had hij door zijn tanden heen gesist. "Ik denk dat je dat zelf wel weet Severus." Daarmee was het gesprek afgerond geweest.

Een zucht ontsnapte over zijn lippen. Hij had geen zin om weer een rusteloze nacht door te brengen in bed terwijl hij toch niet kon slapen en besloot een wandeling te maken die hem misschien zou kalmeren. Hij trok zijn mantel aan over zijn wit hemd en verliet zijn kamer. De lange wandelingen in Zweinstein zorgden meestal voor rust of aangenaam tijdverdrijf. Alleen waren er nu geen leerlingen die hij kon betrappen uit bed. Hij was waarschijnlijk de enige die nog wakker was, dacht hij. Zo doolde hij een lange tijd de gangen door tot dat hij een zwak licht buiten zag. Verbaasd trok hij een wenkbrauw op en trok zijn toverstok uit zijn mouw. Het verbaasde hem dat er iemand buiten liep en stapte vluchtig de trappen af. Eenmaal buiten moest hij zoeken waar het licht gebleven was en zag dat het zich bij de kassen bevond. Het verbaasde hem dat professor Stronk nog wakker zou zijn sinds ze nooit klaagde over slaaploosheid. Nieuwsgierig liep hij op een snel tempo naar de kassen. Hij hoorde de zachte voetstappen van de persoon die zich binnen begaf en het stromen van water. Voorzichtig duwde hij de deur open en zag Samantha Middi gehurkt voor het bloemenbed zitten. Ze gaf water aan de bloemen en glimlachte. Hij vroeg zich af waarover ze nadacht. Gefascineerd bleef hij haar aankijken vanuit de kleine opening van de deur. Ze had overduidelijk zijn aanwezigheid nog niet opgemerkt en toen ze de kan met water neerzette en haar armen rond haar knieën sloeg, gleed hij naar binnen. Ze was in haar gedachten verzonken aan de blik op haar gezicht te zien en zijn ogen gleden over het dunne nachtgewaad met daaronder een niet bijpassende pyjama broek die ze droeg. Achter hem waaide de deur dicht en Samantha sprong recht, duidelijk geschrokken door de klap. Toen pas viel haar blik op hem. Hij had geen idee wat hij haar moest zeggen en voelde zich niet echt op zijn gemak. "Je deed me schrikken," zei ze uiteindelijk. "Het was de wind die de deur dicht waaide," antwoordde hij. "Ik wilde je helemaal niet doen schrikken." Er viel opnieuw een stilte tussen hun en hij moest weer denken aan die keer dat hij tegen haar was aangelopen in die boekenwinkel. Hij had zich willen excuseren, maar ze was hem voor geweest en langs hem heen geglipt zonder dat hij ook maar de kans kreeg. "Ik zag licht en dacht dat er een indringer was. Het is een gewoonte..." probeerde hij haar uit te leggen. Ze glimlachte en ging weer gehurkt voor het bloemenbed zitten. "Ze groeien al." Zei ze en liet haar vinger teder glijden over de blaadjes van de bloem. Hij nam het aan als een invitatie en liep naar haar toe om het beter te zien. Zijn blik gleed over het bloemenbed. Sommige van de planten had hij haar gevraagd om te planten, maar hij snapte niet waarom ze die andere had geplant. Ze konden wel gebruikt worden in toverdranken, maar omdat ze niet zo vaak hier voorkwamen, waren ze redelijk prijzig. Toch verklaarde dat nog altijd niet hoe ze er aan kwam.

Toen herinnerde hij zich iets dat Ponoma had gezegd tegen hem. Iets over Lubbermans die hun zaadjes toestuurde en contact hield met zowel haar als Samantha. Hij voelde zich wegzakken in een zwart gat. "Marcel stuurde deze twee weken geleden. Het is leuk om te zien dat ze zo snel groeien." Zei ze en keek op. "Ja, heel interessant," zei hij zonder enig enthousiasme. Had ze dan echt iets met Lubbermans? Hij bekeek de jongedame die gehurkt zat op de grond aan. "Je klinkt niet echt enthousiast," merkte ze op, stond op en keek hem strak aan. "We kunnen beter terug gaan naar het kasteel," zei hij. Ze keek heel even geërgerd, maar knikte uiteindelijk haar hoofd. Ze verlieten de kassen en ze sloot de deur achter zich. Hij zag haar rillen, toen een bries over het terrein gleed en snoof. Dwaze meid! Ze had tenminste een trui kunnen aandoen over haar dunne nachtgewaad en trok zijn mantel uit. "Hier," zei hij en legde de mantel op haar schouders.

"Dankje," zei ze verbaasd. Hij zag haar blozen ondanks het zwakke licht of liever gezegd, hij wist dat de huffelpuffer aan het blozen was. "Kom. Ik denk niet dat Ponoma blij zal zijn met het feit dat haar leerling haar tijd tot in de vroege uurtjes van de nacht doorbrengt in de kassen." Hij zag haar met haar ogen draaien en iets binnensmonds mompelen. Hij besloot er niets op te zeggen en beende naar het kasteel met haar op de hielen gevolgd, wenste haar een goede nacht en ging terug naar zijn eigen kamers. Hij was klaarwakker en besloot verder te werken aan het project waar hij mee bezig was sinds slapen er niet meer in zat.

Tot haar ergernis had ze zich een half uur overslapen en rolde vermoeid uit haar bed om op een spoedtempo zich klaar te maken en met een sprint naar de kassen rende. Ze hoopte dat professor Stronk niet kwaad zou zijn op haar. Ze zocht naar een excuus dat ze kon gebruiken en besloot uiteindelijk dat ze misschien gewoon de waarheid moest vertellen. Eenmaal aangekomen zag ze hem. Hij was aan het praten met professor Stronk die half bezorgd, half geërgerd keek. Ze haastte zich naar het duo en excuseerde haar voor haar late komst. "Severus vertelde me juist dat je in het midden van de nacht wakker was en de planten hebt water gegeven en verzorgt," zei professor Stronk en keek van professor Sneep naar Samantha wiens wangen rood kleurden. Ze had niet verwacht dat hij dat zou vertellen, maar het verbaasde haar ook niet. "Het verbaasd mij dus helemaal niets dat je jou nu hebt overslapen. Nu je hier bent kun je Severus helpen. Hij moet ingrediënten gaan halen in het bos en heeft een tweede paar handen nodig."

Verbaasd gleden haar ogen naar de bleke man die haar een mand toestak en gebaarde dat ze hem moest volgen. Eenmaal buiten gehoorbereik deed Samantha haar mond open. "Waarom heb je haar dat verteld?" vroeg Samantha verbaasd. Ze dacht dat de man de moeite niet gedaan zou hebben om het door te vertellen, noch om sympathie voor haar op te wekken bij professor Stronk die, vreemd genoeg, ongerust had geleken. "Sinds ze tijdens het ontbijt zeurde dat ze zich zorgen maakte dat je er niet was," zei hij stil. "Jou vriendin was trouwens geboeid door mijn verhaal, terwijl ze heel hard haar best deed om te doen alsof ze de krant las." Dat verbaasde Samantha niets. Ze had nog niet eens haar deur dichtgedaan gisterennacht of Bibi kwam binnen stormen en weigerde om weg te gaan tot dat ze antwoorden kreeg op haar vragen. De blondine had Samantha niet met rust gelaten tot dat ze toegaf waarom ze nog zo laat buiten was en hoe ze aan Sneep 's jas was gekomen. Om de één of andere reden had Bibi haar ogen een fonkeling getoond.

"We zijn er," deelde hij mee en hurkte voor een bos met raar uitziende bessen. "De bessen zijn giftig, maar het sap in de stengels zelf is bruikbaar." Hij haalde een mes uit en sneed een bosje af, verwijderde de bessen en sneed de bladeren er van af. Toen haalde hij een potje uit zijn jas en perste het sap er in uit. Al gauw volgde ze zijn voorbeeld en werkten ze stilzwijgend door. Het was pas een lange tijd later dat hij de stilte verbrak.

"Misschien kunnen we even pauze nemen," zei hij en stak het mes weg. "Er was trouwens post voor je." Hij haalde een brief uit de achterzak van zijn broek en overhandigde die aan haar. Ze nam de brief aan en zag dat het van Marcel was. Die kon ze straks ook wel lezen en beantwoorden dacht ze en ging uitgeput neerzitten op een boomstronk. "Ben je niet nieuwsgierig naar wat er in staat?" vroeg hij. Haar ogen ontmoetten de zijne en ze trok spottend een wenkbrauw op. "Het is iets dat kan wachten," antwoordde ze hem en grijnsde. "Sinds wanneer bent u zo nieuwsgierig naar mijn post professor?" Ze zag een lichtte blos op zijn wangen en moest lachen. "Ik probeerde alleen een conversatie te voeren jufvrouw Middi," antwoordde hij bits terug. Een zucht ontsnapte uit haar mond en ze draaide haar ogen. Op sommige momenten kon de man echt het bloed vanonder haar nagels halen. "Dus na meneer Tirion komt Lubbermans."zei hij zacht dat het bijna onhoorbaar was voor haar. Het was dan pas dan, dat ze besefte wat hij dacht. Ze stond recht en keek hem razend aan. "U hebt het goed mis _professor_. Het is overduidelijk dat u van deze keer de foute conclusie hebt getrokken. Er is niets gaande tussen Marcel en mij. Hij schrijft mij en ik antwoord." Ook hij stond nu recht en torende helaas boven haar uit waardoor ze een heel stuk minder bedreigend leek.

Toch bleef ze rechtstaan en keek hem recht in de ogen terwijl haar handen rustten op haar heupen. "Ik denk dat ik genoeg heb voor vandaag," zei hij uiteindelijk en nam de mand vast. Hij maakte aanstalten om weg te gaan en had zijn rug al naar haar toegekeerd, maar Samantha haf niet op. Ze greep zijn arm beet zodat hij wel naar haar toe moest draaien. "Wat is er jufvrouw Middi?" zei hij geërgerd. "Ik betwijfel dat het genoeg gaat zijn," zei ze en wees naar de half volle mand. Hij zuchtte en zette de mand weer neer. "Inderdaad," zei hij stil. Beide hurkten weer neer voor de struik en werkten verder in stilte. Een deel van de razernij ging maar niet weg en het ergerde haar dat de man zo'n conclusie had getrokken. Ze snapte nog steeds niet hoe hij tot die conclusie was gekomen, maar besloot er voor voorlopig niets over te zeggen. Misschien moest ze inderdaad Bibi 's idee eens uitproberen en bij hem op thee gaan. Een kleine glimlach vormde op haar gezicht. Ze had namelijk zijn mantel nog en dat was zeker een geldig excuus om bij hem binnen te vallen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2: **

Wanneer er iemand aanklopte op zijn deur de zondag avond, trok hij verbaasd een wenkbrauw op. Hij had geen idee wie hem zou willen lastig vallen op een zondagavond en deed de deur open om Samantha Middi, met zijn mantel in haar handen, te zien staan. Hij had het stuk kleding willen grijpen uit haar handen, maar ze was de kamer al binnengeglipt en had plaats genomen op de stoel aan zijn bureau. "Jufvrouw Middi," zei hij geërgerd. Hij haatte zondagen. Zondagen waren saai, eindigden snel en waren een aankondiging dat de dag daarop maandag was. Het begin van een nieuwe week. De jonge vrouw leek echter geen aanstalten te maken om te vertrekken, dus sloot hij de deur achter zich.

"Ik kom uw jas terug brengen," zei ze glimlachend en keek het kantoor rond, alsof ze verwachtte om verandering te zien.

"Dat zie ik," gromde hij en trok de mantel uit haar handen. Ze liet een afkeurend geluid horen. "Normaal bedanken ze de persoon die iets teruggeeft of bieden ze die tenminste iets aan," zei ze en pruilde terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg.

"Het is door jou in de eerste plaats dat ik mijn mantel heb gegeven, sinds je het koud had," zei hij en verdween door de deur die naar zijn kamers leidde, sinds ze toch bleef konden ze even goed ergens gemakkelijk gaan zitten. Achter hem hoorde hij haar haastig opstaan om hem te volgen.

"Bedankt daarvoor," zei ze. Blijkbaar was ze niet meer kwaad om de discussie die ze een aantal dagen geleden in het verboden bos hadden gehad. Het was een opluchting geweest wanneer hij het uit haar mond had horen komen dat zij en Lubbermans helemaal geen relatie hadden.

"Thee voor twee," riep hij luid en duidelijk, en nog geen minuut later verscheen een huiself met een pot thee en twee tasjes. Hij maakte een gebaar naar de sofa en zag de roodharige jonge vrouw neerzitten. Hijzelf ging in de gemakkelijke zitstoel zitten recht tegen over haar. De huiself stak haar het kopje thee toe en ze nam het glimlachend aan. Hijzelf had geen idee waarover ze beiden konden praten en er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte over hun heen.

"Ik kwam ook vragen hoe uw project vorderde. Ik weet dat wij het nooit samen hadden afgerond en ik waarschijnlijk niet echt zorgde voor enige vooruitgang." Zei Samantha. Hij bestudeerde haar na haar vraag en zag dat ze wel degelijk geïnteresseerd was in het horen hoe het zat. Dit was nieuw voor hem. Weinigen had interesse getoond in zijn werk. Zeker niet het soort personen die het wat minder goed deden in toverdranken. Dus plaatste hij zijn halflege kopje op tafel en begon enthousiast met vertellen welke vorderingen hij had gemaakt.

Hij had ook geen idee hoe de conversatie daarna zodanig was afgeweken dat men was begonnen over de studenten van Zweinstein die waren afgestudeerd. Tot er uiteindelijk weer een stilte kwam, waarin beide niet goed wisten wat ze verder moesten zeggen en daarom in stilte hun thee dronken.

"Ik wist niet dat Lubbermans zo'n grote interesse had in plantenkunde. Het verbaasd mij enorm dat hij dan zo'n ramp was in toverdranken." Zei hij uiteindelijk en wist dat hij zich begaf op glad ijs na hun laatste conversatie, waar hij had aangenomen dat zij en Lubermans samen waren. De gedachte had hem een hol gevoel gegeven en had het slechte gevoel die ze had veroorzaakt dan ook uitgewerkt op haar.

"Jij hebt daarbij niet echt geholpen," antwoordde ze. "De grote meerderheid zat trillend op hun stoel van angst, tenzij Lumina en Bibi natuurlijk." Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. "Als zevende jaar?" vroeg hij spottend en snoof.

"U had een redelijke beangstigende indruk gemaakt op iedereen. Ik denk..." Hij keek haar afwachtend aan en hij zag in haar ogen dat ze het liefst en van al die zin nooit was begonnen. "Ik denk dat sommige mensen je misschien nog zien als dooddoener, die geïnteresseerd is in de zwarte kunsten." Ze zette haar kop thee neer op de tafel voor haar en keek hem nerveus aan.

"Ik geef weinig om wat mensen over mij denken," zei hij tegen haar. Ze lachte beduusd en dronk verder van haar thee. Uiteindelijk zette ze haar kop neer. "Nog thee?" vroeg hij.

"Ik zou beter gaan. Moet kas drie nog inspecteren." Zei ze en streek een lok haar achter haar oor. "Bedankt voor de thee," zei ze en stond op. Hijzelf stond ook op en begeleidde haar naar de deur. "Nog een goede avond professor." zei ze.

"Goede avond jufvrouw Middi," zei hij en werd beloond door de glimlach die op haar gezicht gleed en de twinkeling in haar ogen.

*****

De maandag daarop stond Samantha voor een onaangename verrassing toen haar dag begon met de volgende woorden.

"Vandaag ga ik je iets helemaal anders laten doen," deelde professor Stronk mee tijdens het ontbijt. Samantha keek verbaasd op van haar toast. Er waren nog niet veel leerkrachten aanwezig en Samantha vroeg zich af waar Bibi bleef. Nou, tot dat professor Stronk begon met die woorden natuurlijk. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en staarde de vrouw naast haar aan. Al leek de professor dat echter niet opgemerkt hebben en at rustig verder van haar ontbijt.

"Wat bedoeld u met anders?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk uit nieuwsgierigheid en zag de vrouw lachen.

"Je hoeft mij helemaal niet zo achterdochtig aan te kijken! Het is heel simpel." zei de vrouw en dronk van haar thee. "Je moet een lessenplan opstellen. Het is altijd goed om structuur te hebben en ik wil zien welke planten je als eerste gaat behandelen enzovoort." Samantha had dit helemaal niet zien aan te komen. Ze beet haar lip, iets was ze deed wanneer ze nerveus werd, en poogde kalm te blijven. Ze was slecht in nette, goede structuren en werkte amper structureel, maar was juist chaotisch.

"Dus je zou best beginnen opzoeken in de bibliotheek of eigen boeken, want ik wil al iets zien tegen vanavond." Samantha slikte het laatste stuk toast door en dronk haar thee op, terwijl ze met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes naar de vrouw voor haar keek. Ze sprong recht en liep gehaast de zaal uit, waardoor ze bijna professor Sneep, die met een norse uitdrukking op zijn gezicht dat vertelde dat hij nog geen cafeïne binnen had gehad, in haar haast omver rende. "Kijk uit Middi!"schreeuwde hij haar nors achterna, maar ze hoorde hem al niet meer. Ze was druk bezig met een conversatie in haar hoofd te voeren wat ze eerst zou doen en waar ze eerst zou beginnen.

Op vijf minuten had ze haar spullen gehaald in haar kamer en was ze terug naar beneden gerend richting bibliotheek.

"Wat ben jij gehaast!" zei Bibi, die richting de grote zaal wandelde. "Ja!" was het enigste dat Samantha haar vriendin terug antwoordde. Ze zag nog net Bibi haar hoofd schudden vooraleer die de zaal in ging. Ze had helemaal geen idee hoe ze een lessenrooster moest samenstellen en welke planten daarom het best eerst werden behandeld. Ze kon onmogelijk hetzelfde schema volgen dat professor Stronk had gebruikt, maar eigenlijk had ze geen idee in welke volgorde ze de planten hadden gezien. Dus in plaats van naar de bibliotheek te gaan wat ze eerst van plan was, ging ze naar de plantentuin en besloot een lijst te maken met de planten die er allemaal waren en daar een moeilijkheidsgraad naast schrijven. Daarna zou ze naar de bibliotheek gaan en kijken of er nog andere planten waren die de moeite waard waren om te zien en of het mogelijk was die hier te krijgen. Ze ging kas één binnen en slaakte een zucht. Dit zou een lange dag worden, besloot ze. De kas was overladen met planten en het viel haar toen ook te binnen hoeveel planten en kruiden er zich wel niet bevonden in het verboden bos.

Het was tegen de middag dat ze bezoek kreeg van Bibi, die haar meedeelde dat er zo middageten werd geserveerd. "Ik heb het zo druk! Ik zit nog niet eens aan de helft van kas twee!" zei Samantha nerveus. Haar maag liet een luid geknor horen. Het was al een uur dat ze eigenlijk stiekem honger had gehad. Dus uiteindelijk bevond ze zich weer in het kasteel, met Bibi die druk aan het praten was over de dingen die ze had geperfectioneerd en gezien.

"Luister je wel?" vroeg haar vriendin na een tijdje, toen Samantha niet antwoordde. "Dat lessenrooster is moeilijker dan verwacht," mompelde ze. Bibi zuchtte en draaide met haar ogen. "Wat heb je tot nu toe al?" vroeg ze en nam het perkament aan die Samantha haar toestak en nerveus heen en weer wipte op haar stoel.

"Ik ben van plan alle planten te noteren die er zijn en diens moeilijkheidsgraad zodat ik dan zie wat voor planten ik ga behandelen in welke jaar enzovoort."

"Moet je vanavond al je eindresultaat afgeven? Want we zijn nog maar begin Augustus en Minerva heeft nog niets gezegd over een rooster bij mij." Zei Bibi, die haar voorhoofd fronste. "Nee," zei Samantha schril en zag Bibi een wenkbrauw optrekken, "maar ik wil toch al een groot deel gedaan hebben vandaag!" Dit was gewoon zo'n onaangenaam werk om te doen. Ze was liever met de planten bezig, maar ze snapte wel dat ze een soort ordering nodig had.

"Hoe was trouwens de thee gisteren?" vroeg Bibi, die overduidelijk het liefst van onderwerp wilde veranderen en het perkament opzij legde. "Goed," zei Samantha. Een glimlach gleed op haar lippen en ze nam een slok van haar water. "Ik heb eindelijk zijn mantel terug gegeven."

"Van die keer dat je 's nachts buiten liep en hij je was gevolgd?" vroeg haar vriendin, die wiebelde met haar wenkbrauwen en grijnsde. "Bibi hij zit aan het eind van de tafel en is niet doof," siste Samantha, toen ze de man hun kant zag opkijken. Een lichte blos was op haar wangen verschenen.

"Wanneer is je volgende bezoek bij hem?" Daar had ze eigenlijk nog niet aan gedacht. Ze had dan wel een reden gehad voor die mantel, maar zou ze de volgende keer ook een excuus hebben. "Wanneer is de volgende keer dat je Draco ziet?" Haar vriendin haar lippen vormden een dunne lijn wanneer ze zuur naar Samantha keek. "Moet je me er weeral aan herinneren dat ik naar dat bal ga dat zijn ouders houden, waarschijnlijk om terug op een goed blaadje te staan bij het ministerie. Ik weet nog altijd niet welke jurk ik moet kiezen en zijn ouders doen er vrijwel alles aan om ons uit elkaar te houden. Ze hopen nog steeds dat hij met Pansy trouwt," zei Bibi in één adem door. "Dus ik ga deze middag naar Londen." Samantha verslikte zich in haar eten.

"Wat! Hoezo je gaat naar Londen? Heb jij dat niets te doen voor Anderling?!" bracht ze verbaasd uit. "Ze gaf me vrij," zei Bibi glunderend. Aan haar glimlach te zien was het duidelijk dat haar vriendin de oudere vrouw had weten om te praten.

"Ik ben zo jaloers momenteel," zei Samantha en keek mistroostig naar haar lijst. Toen professor Stronk het duo voorbij liep, schoof Samantha zich van de tafel af en besloot dat ze best maar weer terug van start kon gaan, al was dat met veel tegenzin.

Samantha had pas enkele dagen later pas een lessenrooster dat op iets leek en zat uitgeput voor professor Stronk haar bureau die het doornam en af en toe knikte.

"Dit lijkt mij acceptabel." Zei ze en legde de lijst aan de kant. "Ben je niet nerveus om les te geven?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze Samantha strak aankeek. Ze moest toegeven dat ze inderdaad nerveus was, maar ze nam aan dat als ze eenmaal bezig was, het meer en meer vanzelf zou gaan. Het enige wat haar dwars zat was, was hoe ze de lessen interessant kon maken, aangenaam en kon opvullen zodat ze niet iedere keer met teveel vrije tijd zat. Over een kleine drie weken zouden de leerlingen aankomen en ze had het gevoel dat ze nog super veel te regelen had. Ze had ook nog altijd niet besloten welk boek zij zou nemen voor de lessen en had dan ook toestemming gevraagd aan professor Stronk om naar de Wegisweg te kunnen gaan om nog meer onderzoek te kunnen uitvoeren.

Diep in haar gedachten verzonken had ze niet eens opgemerkt dat professor Stronk de vraag opnieuw had gevraagd. "Samantha?" vroeg de vrouw, een mengeling van irritatie en bezorgdheid was te zien om haar gezicht. "Pardon. Ja, natuurlijk ben ik nerveus om les te geven. Ik hoop dat de leerlingen mij niet meer gaan zien als de medestudent van vorig jaar, maar als hun leerkracht." Antwoordde ze. Dat had haar ook dwars gezeten. Ze was dan niet het persoon geweest dat enorm populair of geliefd was bij de meerderheid van de school, maar leerlingen zouden er misbruik van proberen maken dat zijzelf vorig jaar nog een leerlinge was geweest. Dat wilde ze absoluut niet.

"Ik ben bang dat ik misschien niet genoeg gezag zou hebben of streng overkom en ze mij niet serieus gaan nemen," vulde ze aan. Professor Stronk knikte.

"Het is daarom belangrijk om ook jezelf bepaalde regels op te leggen en even streng te zijn voor iedereen, maar ik geloof dat je het goed gaat doen. Ik ben alleszins al tevreden over je rooster die je hebt gemaakt," zei de oudere vrouw. "Als ze je niet serieus nemen Samantha, wees dan ook niet bang om punten af te trekken of strafwerk op te geven. Maar goed, ik ga je niet langer ophouden op deze vrijdag. Ik neem aan dat je jou wilt ontspannen." Samantha kreeg haar rooster terug toegeschoven en nam het aan vooraleer ze opstond. "Misschien heb je zelf nog inkopen te doen voor het bal voor morgen of ga jij niet?"

"Ik heb geen uitnodiging ontvangen," zei Samantha en de vrouw keek haar fronsend aan. "Ik nam aan doordat je bevriend was met jufvrouw Clear... ach ik hoop dat je jou morgen avond dan niet verveeld. Wie weet is de uitnodiging verloren gegaan." Samantha moest zich inhouden om niet spottend te snuiven. _Dat betwijfel ik ten zeerst._ "Het is niet goed om jezelf hier op te sluiten als je nog jong bent," ging de vrouw gewoon verder en in plaats van haar leerkracht zag Samantha haar moeder die haar daar ook zo vaak had opgewezen. "Maar nog een goede avond verder." Zei de vrouw toen Samantha het lokaal uiteindelijk kon uitvluchten.

Haastig stapte ze naar haar kamer, waar ze de uurroosters op haar bureau dumpte om naar de grote zaal te gaan. Ze verging van de honger. Ik moet echt beter eten, ook al ben ik gestresst, dacht ze en huppelde de laatste treden van de trap af. Toen ze eenmaal de zaal binnenkwam barste er echter een gebrul los. Het was niet op haar gericht, maar het was even eng. De afkomst van de stem herkende ze echter niet, maar de rode enveloppe wel en Severus Sneep leek helemaal niet tevreden te zijn met de komst van die brief.

*****

Toen hij de brief had gezien en van wie hij afkomstig was, was hij helemaal niet meer verbaasd. Narcissa Malfidus was namelijk niet het soort vrouw dat van afwijzingen hield en toen hij de uitnodiging van hun bal had afgewezen, had hij vast en zeker op de vrouw haar tenen getrapt. Wat hem ergerde was dat ze hem had gestuurd tijdens het eten. Dit had ze expres gedaan. Ze wist dat hij deze zomer besloten had om hier te blijven en ze wist dat de leerkrachten samen dineerden en de rest dus zou horen wat er in stond. Hij keek naast zich waar Minerva haar blik op de brief in zijn handen was gericht, maar zij was niet de enige. Poppy leunde zelfs voorover zodat ze het ook kon meevolgen. Hij liet een zucht ontsnappen, opende voorzichtig de brief en met gepijnigde ogen keek hij toe, hoe de brief tegen hem begon te brullen.

"SEVERUS SNEEP. HOEZO JE KUNT NIET AANWEZIG ZIJN OP ONS BAL?! IK WEET DAT JE NIETS TE DOEN HEBT EN AMPER DIE KERKER UITKOMT, MAAR OM EEN INVENTATIE AF TE WIJZEN VAN VRIENDEN? LUCIUS EN IK ZIJN BELEDIGD! IK VERWACHT DAT JIJ ER MORGEN BENT, ANDERS KOMT IK JE EIGENHANDIG HALEN EN NAAR HET BAL TOE SLEUREN. Nog een prettige avond."

De brief verscheurde zichzelf alsof die nooit had bestaan en de snippers dwarrelden in zijn eten. Hij stond op van tafel, zijn eetlust helemaal verdwenen, en stapte naar de deur waar Samantha Middi met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes naar hem keek. Hij negeerde haar en liep richting de kerkers uit. Er was een reden geweest waarom hij de uitnodiging had afgewezen. Hij kende Lucius en Narcissa en hun galaballen die ze gaven. Ooit had Narcissa hem geplaatst tussen twee alleenstaande vrouwen in hoop dat er iets zou gebeuren. Hij had geen zin in herhaling. Stampvoetend liep hij zijn kamer in en plofte neer in zijn leeszetel voor de open haard. Hij wilde ook Draco mijden die deze vakantie al te vaak was binnengevallen en subtiel had proberen vragen 'hoe het vlotte met Middi'. Voor de één of andere reden had hij het gevoel dat Clear daar ook voor iets tussen zat. Hij had die twee steeds vaker en vaker te samen gezien, ook al wist hij dat Lucius en Narcissa zijn beslissing niet steunden. Al konden ze hem het niet weigeren haar te zien omdat ze niet van een puurbloed familie kwam. Het zou hun op een nog slechter blaadje stellen bij het ministerie en de familie werd nu al dag en nacht in het oog gehouden.

Narcissa had meer van streek geleken dan normaal. Toen hij de vorige jaren hun uitnodiging had afgewezen had ze een gewone brief gestuurd, maar die brulbrief dit jaar. Dat was niet haar gewoonlijke stijl. Hij liet een zucht ontsnappen over zijn lippen en besloot uiteindelijk om toch te gaan. _Enkel om te controleren of alles wel in orde is, _zei hij in zichzelf.

*****

Wanneer Samantha de zondag ochtend wakker werd, was het niet door het licht dat door haar gordijn gegleden was, maar door Bibi Clear, die haar door elkaar schudde. Samantha was absoluut niet in een goed humeur.

Gisteren had ze bijna iedere leerkracht naar dat bal zien vertrekken en was ze alleen achter gebleven. Ze had normaal met Lumina afgesproken, maar haar vriendin had op het laatste moment een brief gestuurd dat ze niet kon komen, omdat ze een nieuwe opdracht had gekregen. Sinds Lumina het in haar hoofd had gekregen om als detective te gaan werken, had ze het ontzettend druk, maar het werk was volledig iets voor haar. Samantha had haar vriendin nog nooit zo enthousiast over een job zien praten en was blij geweest voor haar. Trouwens hoe moeilijk was het om jezelf bezig te houden? Ze zou waarschijnlijk wel iets vinden dat haar interesseerde. Helaas ontdekte ze al gauw, dat ze eigenlijk nergens zin in had, dus gisterenavond had ze zich doodverveeld.

Ze miste de tijd waar ze bij haar buurvrouw binnenviel en naar idiote televisie programma's keek, gewoon om de tijd te doden en haar zelf te entertainen. Haar buurvrouw was een stokoude vrouw geweest met ontzettend veel katten en ze deed bijna niets anders dan haar soaps op de televisie volgen. Dreuzels waren zo raar, had Samantha toen gedacht. Ze had niet begrepen wat zo interessant kon zijn aan die bewegende foto's op een scherm dat daarbij ook eens praatte. Ze had het echter wel al gauw ontdekt, toen ze zelf een aantal dagen bij haar buurvrouw voor het toestel had gezeten. Hier, op Zweinstein kon dat echter niet en de vrouw was uiteindelijk, toen Samantha vijftien werd, overleden aan ouderdom.

Maar om terug te komen om Bibi Clear die haar vriendin wakker schudde, nog altijd lichtjes aangeschoten door de drank die ze gisteren had gedronken. Samantha opende haar ogen, maar kneep ze weer toe omdat het licht te fel was in haar opzicht. De reden hiervoor was omdat ze amper geslapen had en merendeel van de nacht wakker was gebleven. Iets dat steeds vaker gebeurde dan niet.

"Samantha, ik ben net terug van het bal!" zei haar vriendin opgewekt, maar toen Samantha haar deken gewoon over haar hoofd trok en haar rug keerde naar Bibi, vervolgde Bibi geërgerd. "Dus je bent niet geïnteresseerd in wat er allemaal is gebeurd?"

"Ik wil absoluut geen details van wat er tussen jou en Draco is gebeurd Bibi!" zei Samantha humeurig vanonder haar deken. Bibi gaf echter niet op en ging op de rand van het bed zitten en bestudeerde haar nagels.

"Dus als ik je vertel dat Narcissa, Sneep probeerde te doen praten met een brunette die het IQ heeft van een worm, ben je ook niet geïnteresseerd?" vroeg Bibi en keek naar het hoopje deken waaronder Samantha tot een bolletje was gerold. Er volgde een lange tijd geen antwoord en heel even dacht Bibi dat haar vriendin gewoon weer in slaap was gevallen, tot dat die het deken van haar afwierp en afkeurend snoof.

"Heb je dit verzonnen om mijn aandacht te krijgen?" vroeg ze en kwam vanonder haar deken met vernauwde ogen. Bibi schudde haar hoofd. Samantha leek kwaad te zijn bij het horen van dit stukje informatie.

"Bibi, ik mag je toekomstige schoonmoeder niet. Wat is er gebeurd?" Bibi keek toe hoe Samantha aan haar lip begon te kauwen. Een gewoonte die ze had vanaf het moment dat ze nerveus werd.

"Niets. Narcissa Malfidus was niet blij, toen Severus Sneep liet blijken dat hij totaal geen interesse had in die vrouw. De vrouw die hij beledigde door te zeggen dat ze het IQ had van een worm, was uiteraard kwaad." Samantha haalde opgelucht adem en glimlachte. "Hij vroeg waar je was aan Draco, die dat later vertelde aan mij." Bibi grijnsde toen Samantha haar wangen rood kleurden.

"Hoe reageerde Narcissa en Lucius toen ze jou te samen zagen met Draco?" vroeg Samantha uiteindelijk om van onderwerp te veranderen. "Oh ze waren kwaad natuurlijk, maar alleen al om hun verbaasde blik te zien, zou ik gegaan zijn." Zei Bibi lachend. "Ze kunnen er niets aan doen. Ze worden namelijk heel goed in het oog gehouden door het ministerie. Ze kunnen hem ook niet uithuwelijken als hij dat niet wilt. Blijkbaar komt er ook een nieuwe wetgeving dat puurbloed families niet meer met puurbloed families mogen uithuwelijken zonder de toestemming van hun kind."

Samantha glimlachte naar haar vriendin, die met haar wenkbrauwen wiebelde vooraleer ze vervolgde: "Oh maar gisteren was geweldig. Ik ben zelfs blijven slapen bij Draco en..." Op dat moment gooide Samantha een kussen naar haar vriendin, om die de mond te snoeren.

*****

Nadat Bibi uiteindelijk haar kamer had verlaten met het commentaar dat ze slaap moest inhalen en Samantha de kassen had gecontroleerd, was Samantha naar de kerkers getrokken. Ze verkeerde in een euforische bui door de dingen die Bibi haar had verteld. Daardoor dat ze plotseling had besloten bij hem op visite te gaan en om thee met hem te drinken. Ze had het vanzelfsprekend gevonden op het moment dat ze die beslissing had genomen en wanneer ze voor de deur van zijn kantoor stond, klopte ze aan.

Afwachtend staarde ze naar de deur voor haar, maar er kwam echter gaan antwoord. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en klopte opnieuw aan. Pas toen bedacht ze zich dat hij misschien nog lag te slapen of was hij wel al terug gekeerd? De familie Malfidus en hijzelf waren close met elkaar, misschien was hij daar blijven slapen? Nee! Dat kon niet. Bibi had gezegd dat de man veel vroeger was vertrokken dan de andere gasten, dus ze verstond niet waarom hij niet open deed.

Het was pas toen ze echter opnieuw wilde aankloppen, dat hij verscheen in de deuropening.

"Eh," bracht ze uit, omdat ze geen idee had hoe je er in slaagde jezelf uit te nodigen voor thee. Nu ze er eigenlijk beter over nadacht besefte ze hoe onbeschoft ze eigenlijk wel niet was sinds ze dit bezoek op hem probeerde te forceren, maar had ze dat de vorige keer ook niet gedaan? Al was dat wel onder het excuus geweest dat ze zijn jas terug kwam geven.

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op bij haar tekort aan woorden en leek geamuseerd. Hij kantelde zijn hoofd met een kleine knik en nam haar in zich op, terwijl hij afwachtend naar haar keek. Na talloze pogingen in haar gedachten, had ze nog steeds geen uitvlucht gevonden om thee te drinken en bloosde wanneer ze zijn doordringende blik opmerkte. Ze had het gevoel dat de man haar gedachten kon lezen op sommige momenten, dit was één van die momenten.

"Ik ging net achter een paar kruiden gaan sinds een groot aantal mensen vraagt achter drankjes die hun afhelpen van hun misselijkheid en hoofdpijn." Zei hij uiteindelijk en leek geërgerd dat mensen beroep deden op hem voor dat soort drankjes.

"Ze kunnen ze heel gemakkelijk aanvragen bij St. Holisto, maar blijkbaar nemen ze aan dat ik tijd over heb om zulke dingen te doen." Samantha zag dat hij niet in zijn beste humeur was, maar wilde nu ook niet weggaan sinds hij eindelijk tegen haar leek te praten en haar niet behandelde als een leerling of een kind. Ze snapte ook niet waarom de man het deed als hij het dan toch zo druk had, al zou ze hem dat nu niet vragen. Uiteindelijk wierp zijn blik weer op haar. Je hebt nog steeds niet verteld wat je hier eigenlijk doen," zei hij.

"Oh ik wilde vragen of je thee wilde drinken, maar als ik stoor," bracht Samantha uit. "We kunnen thee drinken wanneer we terug komen." Zei hij simpelweg. Samantha fronste haar wenkbrauwen. _Wanneer we terug komen?_ "Als je het niet erg vind om mij te helpen," murmelde hij terwijl hij een stap naar voren deed en de deur achter zich sloot. Er ging een rilling door haar heen wanneer hij naar voren stapte, daardoor nog dichter bij haar aanstond en amper tien centimeter van haar verwijderd stond.

"Heb je het koud?" vroeg hij nogal ongemakkelijk en deed haastig een stap achteruit. Nu pas merkte Samantha de mand in zijn linkerhand op. De rieten mand was overladen met verschillende potten en verschillende messen, allemaal in verschillende formaten. "Het is de frisheid van deze kerkers," loog ze. Hij leek het niet op te merken en maakte aanstalten om te vertrekken.

"Gelukkig dat we niet in het verboden bos moeten zijn," zei hij en draaide zijn hoofd om toen hij opmerkte dat ze zich nog niet had verroerd.

"Kom je nog? Na het verzamelen kan je thee drinken terwijl ik werk aan de toverdrank. Zolang dat je me niet iedere seconde lastig valt, is jou gezelschap welkom." Ze glimlachte, terwijl ze haar ogen draaide en wist dat dit het dichtst bij het komen van een compliment bij hem was. Hij was één van de enigste die ze kende die een compliment gaf, terwijl hij het helemaal niet op één liet lijken. Vreemde man, dacht ze en volgde hem op haar eigen tempo. Ze had helemaal geen zin om als een gek achter hem aan te rennen en blijkbaar leek hij dat ook te beseffen, want toen hij achterom keek en zag dat ze achterop zat, bleef hij stilstaan. "Ik wil wel liefst vandaag nog de kassen bereiken Samantha Middi," zei hij spottend.

"Dit extra paar handen wilt zich niet meer vermoeien dan nodig is," zei ze terug. Haar mond krulde om in een lach wanneer hij een snoof uit irritatie. Waarschijnlijk vroeg de man zich nu al af waarom hij haar nu weer had uitgenodigd, maar zijn ongenoegen verdween al weer en hij beende het kasteel uit. Een zucht ontsnapte over haar lippen. Zijzelf probeerde zijn tempo te volgen en zag dat hij richting de kassen uitging. Gelukkig had ze haar sleutel bij haar, dacht ze.

Ze haalde de ketting, waar al haar sleutels aanhingen, uit haar zak en zocht voor de juiste terwijl hij ongeduldig met zijn voet tegen de aarde aantikte. Ze zou het niet eens opgemerkt hebben als ze niet naar de grond had gekeken en voelde zelf een vlaag van irritatie door haar heen gaan door zijn ongeduldige gedrag. Ze was opgelucht wanneer ze eenmaal de juist sleutel hadden gevonden, nadat vier van het aantal de foute waren geweest en stapte naar binnen, gevolgd door hem die de deur achter hun sloot. Ze keek vragend achter zich in hoop dat hij haar zou vertellen waar ze eerst moesten zijn. In plaats daarvan legde hij zijn hand op de onderkant van haar rug en trok haar mee naar de planten die ze een tijd geleden voor hem had moeten planten. Het viel haar toen te binnen dat hij zich op voorhand had voorzien op de invasie van mensen met een kater na het bal bij de familie Malfidus. Een kleine glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht en ze vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat zijn blik op haar gericht was, die hij afwende op het moment dat hij zag dat ze naar hem keek. Hij rommelde in zijn mand en haalde een paar handschoenen uit die hij haar aangaf.

"Maar welke ga jij dan dragen?" vroeg ze verbaasd, maar zag dat hij al een tweede paar uithaalde. Verbaasd trok ze haar wenkbrauwen op terwijl ze de man doordringend bleef aankijken.

"Ik heb altijd een extra paar bij," antwoordde hij. Zijn blik was op de mand voor hem gericht terwijl hij ze aandeed. Toen gaf hij haar een mes en één van de bokalen en nam hetzelfde materiaal uit voor zichzelf. Samantha vond het nog steeds vreemd dat hij een extra paar mee had, maar zei er niets meer over. Ze begonnen aan het plukken en het snijden van de planten voor hun.

"Hoe was het bal gisteren?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk wanneer er een lange tijd zonder een woord te zeggen was verstreken. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hij zijn lippen stijf op elkaar hield waardoor ze één smalle lijn leken te vormen en de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht was een mengeling van irritatie en afkeurendheid. Ze dacht even dat hij helemaal niet op de vraag zou antwoordden, maar legde het mes aan de kant en draaide zich naar haar toe.

"Het was zoals ieder bal," zei hij met een verveelde stem. "Geforceerde gesprekken met totale vreemdelingen, Narcissa die tevergeefs probeert mijn 'sociale' contacten uit te breiden, veel punch en uiteindelijk proberen om zo vroeg mogelijk weg te gaan." Sociale contacten uit te breiden. Dat was een interessante woordkeuze. Natuurlijk wist de man niet wat Bibi haar had verteld. "Het was oninteressant en een verspilling van tijd, maar Lucius en Narcissa leken zo overstuur." Samantha vond 'overstuur' zacht uitgedrukt toen ze zich de brulbrief herinnerde die haar de stuipen op het lijf had gejaagd. Het was dan ook nog niet eens tot haar gericht geweest!

"Ik herinner me iets in die aard," zei ze en veegde haar mes af aan de stoffen doek die tussen haar en hem lag. Ze schroefde het deksel van de pot en deed er voorzichtig de fijngesneden ingrediënten.

Ze had niet eens opgemerkt dat hij was opgestaan en door de kas heen bewoog. Van verschillende planten ontdeed hij hun van hun bladeren of de bloem zelf of hij trok de gehele plant vanuit de aarde. Iedere keer stak hij ze in één van zijn bokalen en schroefde ze dicht. Na een klein kwartier leek hij alles verzameld te hebben en controleerde haar werk. Waarschijnlijk vanuit gewoonte en knikte goedkeurend.

"We hebben alles dat ik nodig heb, deelde hij mee," deelde hij haar mee. Ze trok haastig de handschoenen uit die ze hem had geleend, opgelucht dat ze die kon afdoen. Ze kon handschoenen niet uitstaan sinds haar vingertoppen er van jeukten en in de zomer was het sowieso geen pretje om er te dragen, ook al was het voor haar eigen veiligheid.

Ze sloot de deur achter zich en samen liepen ze naar het kasteel. "Ik heb zin in ijsthee," zei ze. Hij grijnsde en antwoordde: "Dat kan geregeld worden."

*****

Uiteindelijk was het einde van haar leerperiode in zicht en daardoor ook het eind van de vakantie. Morgen zouden de leerlingen tegen de avond toestromen en overmorgen zou ze al voor de klas staan. Samantha staarde naar het vuur in de open haard, terwijl ze af en toe een slok nam van haar thee en staarde naar de man voor haar. Het was een gewoonte geworden dat ze sommige avonden doorbrachten in zijn kamer en thee dronken. Het vreemde en onaangename gevoel was verdwenen sinds die dag dat ze samen met hem ingrediënten had verzameld. Ze was wel niet meer over de man te weten gekomen. Ze hielden zich tot het bespreken van veilige onderwerpen zoals plantenkunde, toverdranken en thee. Zijn verleden was nog nooit aan bod gekomen en Samantha durfde niets te vragen, sinds ze niet onbeleefd wilde zijn en hem nog niet goed genoeg kende.

"Ben je nerveus?" vroeg hij en onderbrak daarmee haar gedachten. Zijn donkere ogen waren op haar gericht en keken haar doordringend aan.

"Ja," bracht ze uit en probeerde het misselijkmakende gevoel in haar lichaam te onderdrukken. "Ik betwijfel dat ik vannacht een oog kan dichtdoen. Dat had ik zelfs toen ik studente was. Het stressgevende gevoel voor de start van het school." Ze probeerde te glimlachen, maar in plaats daarvan verscheen er een grimas op haar gelaat. Hij moest echter wel lachen en stond recht. Verbaasd keek ze hem aan en ook zij stond op, maar ze voelde zich misselijk en duizelig en ging weer zitten.

"Ik ga je iets geven om te kalmeren," legde hij haar uit. "Het is duidelijk dat je ook beter iets zou eten." Ze hoorde maar half wat hij zei want ze voelde zichzelf wegdraaien in een zwarte duisternis.

"Ik hoef niets om mij te kalmeren. Ik hou niet van medicijnen." bracht ze zwak uit en voelde hoe ze naar achteren werd geduwd. Na een tijdje neer te liggen voelde ze zich een stuk beter, maar wanneer ze wilde rechtzitten, werd ze tegengehouden. Ze trilde en voelde het klamme zweet op haar voorhoofd.

"Je moet nog even blijven neerliggen tot dat ik zeker ben dat je niet weer onderuit gaat." Zei hij. "En je hebt duidelijk wel iets nodig om te kalmeren want ik heb jou de laatste paar dagen zien ronddolen in het kasteel, dus ik betwijfel dat je toen veel hebt geslapen."

Ze keek de man zuur aan, maar hield haar lippen stijf op elkaar sinds hij gelijk had. Ze had inderdaad amper geslapen. Hij nam iets van de tafel wat een bord met sandwiches bleek te zijn.

"Krijg ik de toestemming om rechtop te zitten," zei ze spottend en wachtte niet eens zijn antwoord af. Ook al had ze niet veel honger, ze wist dat ze moest eten en nam een sandwich van het bord dat hij uitstak. Hij leek tevreden te zijn wanneer ze het langzaam op at. Toen pas viel haar op dat er een fles vuurwhisky op de tafel voor hun stond. Het was niet duidelijk waarom tot dat hij haar thee bijvulde en er de goudbruine drank bij deed. Wat was de man van plan?

"Ben je van plan mij dronken te voeren?" vroeg ze spottend en zag hem geamuseerd naar haar kijken.

"Ik heb er vrijwel niets bijgedaan." Zei hij en roerde met een theelepel in het kopje. Samantha keek hem achterdochtig aan, maar zei niets meer terug en at zwijgend nog een sandwich. Ze voelde zich al een stuk beter door te eten en glimlachte naar hem. Ze nam het kopje aan zonder te trillen en dronk het langzaam uit.

"Ik was ook nerveus toen ik startte," zei hij plots. De man die voor haar zat had haar de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd toen ze haar eerste jaar hier op school had gestart. Het leek onlogisch dat hij ooit nerveus was geweest sinds hij altijd controle heeft gehad over de klas. Zelfs wanneer de klas een chaos was of er een ketel ontploft was. "Ik heb Albus veel last bezorgd, sinds niemand mij vertrouwde door de fouten die ik toen had gemaakt. Begrijpbaar natuurlijk. Dan had ik ook nog eens het probleem dat er leerlingen waren die mij nog hadden gekend." Hij leek in gedachten verzonken te zijn en eigenlijk wist Samantha niet of hij tegen haar aan het praten was of tegen zichzelf. De man schudde zijn hoofd en de blik van voordien verdween uit zijn ogen. "Voel je jou al wat beter?" vroeg hij. Dit maal was het duidelijk dat hij tegen haar aan het praten was en ze knikte met haar hoofd. Het kopje plaatste ze voor haar op de tafel neer.

"Bedankt voor jou hulp," zei ze en stond op. "Misschien zou ik best naar mijn kamers gaan vooraleer ik jou zetel opeis." Een kleine glimlach verscheen op zijn dunne lippen alsof hij het niet erg vond als ze dat zou doen en hij stond op om haar naar het haardvuur te begeleiden.

"Ik heb brandpoeder. Een stuk veiliger dan rond te zwerven door de gangen." Zei hij en wees naar de tinnen doos. "Goede avond jufvrouw Middi." Ze nam een hand vol van het poeder.

"Is het niet professor Middi?" vroeg ze plagend. Een lichte blos verscheen op de wangen van de man voor haar. "Mijn voornaam gebruiken zou ook een goede start zijn sinds we vanaf morgen collega's zijn." Ze gooide het poeder in het haardvuur. "Samantha Middi's kamer," zei ze duidelijk en vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze nog net hoe de man zijn lippen zich opnieuw omkrulden tot een glimlach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3:**

De leerlingen stroomden langzamerhand binnen in de zaal, nog altijd druk met vertellen wat ze deze vakantie hadden gedaan en namen plaats aan hun afdelingstafel. Het was raar hier te zitten terwijl ze vorig jaar daar nog had gezeten. Omdat Bibi de eerstejaars moest begeleiden, was er een plaats vrij naast Samantha en had ze niemand om mee te praten. Minerva zat in het midden met naast haar Severus Sneep, die nors voor zich uit keek en professor Banning naast haar, die juist glimlachte. Samantha zelf liet een zucht ontsnappen en wachtte met tegenzin op Bibi. Pas toen de zaal was volgelopen en iedereen uiteindelijk zweeg, gingen de deuren open. Een grote groep eerste jaars kwam naar binnen en dit jaar waren ze nog kleiner dan ze waren het jaar ervoor. Bibi keek verveeld voor zich uit en toen ze was aangekomen bij het kurkje met de grote zwarte, versleten hoed op. De eerste jaars die nerveus heen en weer schuifelden, schrokken toen de hoed plotseling aan zijn openingslied begon van dit jaar.

_**Ik ben misschien wat sjofel,**_

_**Maat dat is de buitenkant,**_

_**Niemand weet zo goed als ik,**_

_**Van de hoed en van de rand. **_

_**Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer,**_

_**En ook op hoge hoeden,**_

_**Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van de school,**_

_**En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden.**_

_**Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd,**_

_**De Sorteerhoed ziet ze vast,**_

_**Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik ja,**_

_**Wat het beste bij je past.**_

_**Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor, **_

_**Bekend om zijn dapperheid,**_

_**Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef,**_

_**Is wat griffoendor onderscheidt.**_

_**Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf,**_

_**Vind je hard werken oké,**_

_**Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw,**_

_**En hebben geduld voor twee. **_

_**En bij de wijze Ravenklauw,**_

_**Vinden mensen met verstand,**_

_**Die geloord en bij de pinken zijn,**_

_**Altijd wel een geestverwant. **_

_**Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis,**_

_**Als je naam bij Zwzdderich prijkt. **_

_**Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets,**_

_**Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt.**_

_**Dus raak vooral niet in paniek, **_

_**Zet me rustig op je kop,**_

_**Al ben ik een hoed, ik heb van jou,**_

_**Vast een vrij hoog petje op!**_

Na het lied viel er een luid applaus daarna werden de leerlingen ingedeeld en het viel op dat er dit jaar veel minder in Zwadderich zaten, dan de jaren ervoor. Uiteindelijk ging Bibi naast haar zitten en leek opgelucht te zijn verslost te zijn van haar taak.

"Ik had een eerstejaar die hysterisch was beginnen wenen toen iemand een grap maakte dat hij tegen een draak zou moeten vechten. Ik kon niet eens punten afnemen omdat ze nog niet eens waren opgedeeld," siste ze door haar tanden.

"STILTE!" zei Minerva luid en stond op. Iedere blik werd naar de vrouw gericht. "Welkom terug iedereen! Ik ben blij dat ik na vorig jaar zoveel gezichten terug te zien. Een mededeling voor de studenten die vorig jaar van school zijn weggehaald door de omstandigheden van toen, ik zal deze week met jullie alleen spreken en samen met jullie je rooster regelen. Zoals ieder jaar wil ik jullie er op wijzen dat het verboden bos dan ook strikt verboden is, tenzij je wilt sterven aan een uiterst pijnlijke dood." Samantha zag een paar eerstejaars angstig kijken en het koste haar veel moeite om niet te beginnen lachen. "Er zijn een paar wijzigingen gebeurd in de staf doordat professor Perkamentus en professor Stronk ons hebben verlaten en op zoek zijn gegaan naar nieuwe avonturen. Daarom is het hoofd van Griffendor nu Professor Lupos en het hoofd van Huffelpuf is professor Vector. Vanaf nu zullen zij jou helpen met zaken die te maken hebben met jullie afdeling." Een groot aantal mensen juichten toen Remus Lupos was vernoemd. Samantha herinnerde zich de man nog van een aantal jaar geleden en had zijn lessen altijd aangenaam gevonden. In vergelijking met de andere leerkrachten die ze hadden gehad, had hij het beste les gegeven. "Gedaanteverwisseling wordt overgenomen door Bibi Clear." Bibi stond even op en ging weer zitten toen Minerva vervolgde: "En plantenkunde krijgen jullie dit jaar van Samantha Middi." Samantha stond op en voelde er zich nogal ongemakkelijk bij met al die blikken op haar gericht. "Maar ik wil jullie niet langer ophouden dus laten we aan het maal beginnen!" Opgelucht ging ze weer neerzitten en vroeg zich af, hoe ze zou kunnen les geven en praten voor een groep als ze dit al eng vond. Ze keek plots een heel stuk minder uit naar morgen. "Ik vraag me af hoe Minerva het voor elkaar heeft gespeeld om ervoor te zorgen dat Lupos weer les kan geven." Zei Bibi nieuwsgierig. "Sneep lijkt alleszins niet tevreden met de beslissing." Samantha was dankbaar dat haar aandacht daardoor werd afgeleid van het onderwerp hoe zij les zou geven.

"Geen idee. Het moet alleszins enorm veel moeite gekost hebben," mompelde Samantha terug, terwijl Bibi knikte en een slok nam van haar beker. Ze zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Severus inderdaad niet blij was met de beslissing en zijn lippen stijf op elkaar hield, terwijl Lupos juist een vriendelijk, geciviliseerd gesprek met de man probeerde te voeren. Wanneer hij uiteindelijk haar kant opkeek en haar zag grijnzen, trok hij spottend een wenkbrauw op, maar ze zag een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht. Het gaf haar een warm gevoel dat de man haar eindelijk leek op te merken.

***

De volgende dag werd ze vroeger wakker na een eindeloze nacht met weinig nachtrust. Ze wist dat ze op haar eerste dag de klas laatstejaars had, dus vroeg ze zich af hoe die zouden reageren om haar als professor te zien. Alleszins anders dan de laatstejaars. 's Ochtends aan het ontbijt kreeg ze geen hap door haar keel naar binnen gewerkt. Ze was echter niet de enige. Bibi zag er zelf ook bloednerveus uit en porde maar een beetje rond in haar eten.

"Als ik jou was zou ik toch iets proberen eten," zei een stem naast haar en zag dat Severus naast haar ging neerzitten. Ze wierp de man een zure blik toe en nam een hap van haar toast die ze wist door te slikken door van haar thee te drinken. "Iw doew men bewst," zei ze door het bijten door. De man trok zijn wenkbrauw op en mompelde iets onder zijn adem dat klonk als 'geen tafelmanieren'. Ze haalde nerveus adem en nam nog de laatste zaken voor haar les door, terwijl ze op stond van tafel en vertrok naar de kassen. Ze kwam enkele leerlingen tegen op haar weg, maar er stond echter niemand toen ze bij de kassen aan kwam. Dat verbaasde haar niet sinds ze tien minuten te vroeg was, dus legde ze gewoon alles rustig klaar en wachtte op haar leerlingen. De leerlingen waarvan de helft het lef had om later te verschijnen.

"Van iedere leerling die te laat kwam, gaan er vijf punten af. Laat dat een waarschuwen zijn voor de volgende keer." Zei ze met een uiterst kalme stem. Haar ogen vernauwden zich toen ze Ginny Wemel met haar ogen zag rollen. _Dat wicht._

"Ik zal voor de laatkomers alles herhalen wat er tot nu toe is gezegd geweest. Ik ben jullie nieuwe professor en jullie zullen mij hoogst waarschijnlijk nog kennen van vorig jaar. In het eerste trimester gaan we tijd besteden aan de laatste planten voor jullie eindexamens dit jaar. De rest van het jaar houden jullie een dagboek bij en ga je experimenteren met planten. Hoe je planten sneller kunt doen groeien, de helende krachten ervan worden versterkt enz." Zei Samantha aan één stuk door en was geïrriteerd dat zovele al hun aandacht lieten verslappen of niet eens de moeite deden om te luisteren. Als dit hun niet interesseerde, waarom zaten ze hier dan?

"Vandaag gaan we werken met de Sneezewortel, die gebruikt kan worden in verwaringsdranken. Lees eerst het hoofdstuk in jullie boek over de plant en begin dan met planten. Tegen volgende week zal er al vooruitgang zijn en zullen we zien hoeveel van jullie er in zijn geslaagd om de plant juist te planten."

De leerlingen haalden hun boeken, perkament, veren en inkt uit hun tas en begonnen met lezen. Sommigen maakten tijdens het lezen notities over de verschillende stappen die ze zouden moeten ondergaan, maar dat was niet het enige wat sommige deden. Ginny Wemel vond het duidelijk niet nodig om op te letten en besteedde haar tijd in het schrijven van een brief. Samantha moest niet eens raden naar wie, tenzij ze weer een relatie was begonnen met iemand anders. Een duo Zwadderaars waren in een magazine aan het bladeren. Een huffelpuffer was gewoon in slaap gevallen. Genoeg, zei ze in zichzelf. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok schoot het magazine van de Zwadderaars en de brief die Ginny aan het schrijven was in brand en ging het in vlammen op.

"Probeer je aandacht erbij de houden Isis," zei Samantha spottend, waardoor het meisje wakker schoot.

"Tien punten van Zwadderich, tien van Griffendor en tien van Huffelpuf." Zei Samantha door opééngeklemde tanden. "Als één van jullie het nu nog waagt om zijn aandacht op iets anders te richten dan zijn tekstboek, kan die zich vanavond al aanmelden voor een strafstudie bij Vilder." Het ergerde haar dat ze zo moest zijn, maar blijkbaar was er geen andere manier. Ze ging terug neerzitten achter haar bureau en hield de leerlingen in de gaten sinds ze toch niets anders had te doen.

Ze was opgelucht toen de groep eenmaal de kassen verliet en ze tot rust kon komen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe Bibi haar eerste les was verlopen en dacht aan Lumina met wie ze die avond hadden afgesproken. Hopelijk had ze het niet druk met een zaak want de laatste keer dat ze haar vriendin had gezien, was die gehaast weggegaan en had iets gemompeld over een noodgeval. Het verontruste haar dat ze helemaal geen idee had waar Lumina mee bezig was, alleen dat het gevaarlijk was en dat ze vaak mensen moest in de gaten houden. Ze zuchtte wanneer ze een groep luidruchtige eerstejaars richting de kassen hoorde uitkomen en hoopte dat deze les vlotter zou verlopen.

***

Ze was uitgeput. Als ze niet die afspraak had met Lumina en Bibi was ze overtuigd dat ze nu al in slaap kon vallen. Dat terwijl ze nog altijd haar slapeloosheidprobleem had. Ze weerhield zich ervan niet op haar bed neer te vallen sinds ze dan zeker in slaap zou vallen. Ze trok haar gewaad waarin ze had lesgegeven uit terwijl ze naar haar kledingskast liep en het kledingstuk daar netjes op een kleerhanger hing.

Ze zocht naar haar meest gemakkelijk zittende jeans en T-shirt zodat ze zich tenminste gemakkelijk zou voelen vanavond. Ze had een ongelofelijk zware dag achter de rug en het enigste wat ze wilde doen was in haar bed gaan liggen en gaan slapen. Ze zuchtte en trok de andere kleren aan. Haastig zocht ze achter haar portemonnee en sleutels. Ze verliet haar appartement in hoop dat Bibi op haar bij de ingang was blijven wachten.

Er waren niet veel leerlingen meer in de gangen, de meeste zaten nu waarschijnlijk in hun leerlingenkamer. Klagend over hun eerste dag school en de hoeveelheid schoolwerk. Ze glimlachte. Wat miste ze die tijd waar ze over onbenullige kon zeuren. Ze wreef over haar voorhoofd en voelde een lichte hoofdpijn opkomen.

"Wat kijk jij zuur," zei een stem naast haar. Op Bibi haar gezicht was er een grimas te zien.

"Kijk naar jezelf," zei Samantha en wist toch een kleine glimlach tevoorschijn te toveren. Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op, terwijl ook zij glimlachte.

"Ik ben blij dat deze dag voorbij was," zei ze en liet een zucht horen. Beide verlieten het kasteel op weg naar Zweinsveld. "Ik heb zelfs al een strafstudie uitgedeeld. De stunt die ze uithaalden was niet eens lachwekkend of origineel." Samantha knikte en dacht terug aan haar dag. Hoe rampzalig haar eerste klas was verlopen. Hoe mensen haar kwaad hadden aangekeken en gefluisterd hadden achter haar rug. Ze probeerde het te negeren. Ze herinnerde haar schooltijd. Toen roddelden ze ook over iedereen. Ieder sappig verhaal was binnen de kortste tijd verspreid over de hele school en daarbij ook nog eens aangedikt.

Ze werden begroet door Lumina aan De Drie Bezemstelen met een glimlach en een omhelzing. "Ik zie jullie de laatste tijd zo weinig!" gilde haar roosharige vriendin verwijtend in haar oor. Ze wrong zich uit de omhelzing.

"Lumina dat is geen reden om mij doof te maken aan één oor!" zei Samantha. Bibi onderging aan hetzelfde lot en uiteindelijk bevonden ze zich binnenin het café.

Het café was druk voor een maandagavond, maar ze konden nog met gemak een tafel vinden. Eenmaal ze neerzaten vroeg Lumina meer over hun dag, hoe school verliep nu zij zelf leraar waren en of er toekomstige relschoppers waren die haar of de tweeling zouden evenaren. Wat best een verkeerde beslissing was. Bibi en Samantha raasden over hun ongeïnteresseerde leerlingen.

"Het lef dat sommige leerlingen hebben," raasde Bibi, tegen Lumina. Samantha knikte instemmend en nam een flinke schok van haar wijn.

"Oh Bibi. Wij waren toch veel erger. Ik betwijfel dat iemand erger is dan hoe wij waren." zei Lumina, die grijnsde om het geraas van haar beide vriendinnen en niet snapte waarover die zich druk maakten Hoeveel keren waren zij niet te laat geweest, de helft van een lokaal in lichterlaaie hadden gezet of de leerkrachten hadden opgefokt. Alles om hun zelf maar bezig te houden tijdens dat les en om maar niet in slaap te vallen. Samantha en Bibi lieten een luid afkeurend gesnuif horen.

"Ze vergeten juist dat wij vorig jaar zelf nog leerling waren en we dus nog heel goed weten hoe je een leerkracht opjut." Zei Bibi tegen Lumina die een slok nam van haar boterbier.

"En de eerstejaars zijn allemaal monsters in mini formaat. In plaats van onzeker te zijn over zichzelf, doen ze alsof ze de hele school bezitten. Eén had het lef mij af te blaffen toen HIJ tegen mij aanliep." Klaagde Samantha. "Ik gaf hem strafwerk bij Vilder. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik al op mijn eerste dag strafwerk zou uitdelen." Hierom moest Lumina luid lachen. De roosharige kon dat zelf amper geloven dat Samantha tot zoiets in staat was geweest.

"Straks verander je nog in de neus!" zei ze tijdens het lachen door, maar haar lachende uitdrukking werd al gauw vervangen door een serieuze. "Misschien heeft hij iets in jou thee gedaan tijdens al die keren dat je bij hem was!" Samantha, die ooit terloops had vermeld tegen Lumina dat ze vaak thee ging drinken bij Severus Sneep, verslikte zich in haar drankje en wierp Bibi een blik toe, die Bibi nonchalant probeerde te ontwijken. Typisch! Hoe zou ze hier nu in godsnaam uit redden?! Ze glimlachte schaapachtig naar Lumina, die al lang naar het volgende onderwerp was overgeschakeld. Namelijk haar werk, wat nog steeds heel mysterieus was.

Uiteindelijk nam Samantha afscheid van haar vriendinnen, sinds ze de kassen nog moest gaan inspecteren en daarna het liefst wilde gaan slapen. Er stond haar echter aan verrassing op te wachten aan de kassen. Zijzelf was zelf verbaasd om Severus daar te zien en fronste haar voorhoofd, toen ze het gedaante zag ijsberen voor de deur van kas drie.

"Is er iets Severus?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk. De man schrok op en had het niet eens opgemerkt dat de huffelpuffer voor hem stond. Al gauw nam hij een andere houding aan en leek ontzettend kwaad te zijn voor de één of andere reden.

"Kun jij mij uitleggen waarom je zoveel punten hebt afgetrokken van Zwadderich?" vroeg hij en kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst. Het was de houding dit hij gebruikte om zijn leerlingen te terroriseren. Zijzelf was vroeger geïmponeerd geweest door die houding, nu ergerde ze zich er aan. Waarom vertrouwde de man haar nu niet?

"Ze waren meer dan vijf minuten te laat en twee van je Zwadderaars besloten daarna één of ander magazine te lezen. Zij waren echter niet de enige die in fout waren, maar zo'n gedrag kan ik toch moeilijk toelaten," zei ze geërgerd. Dacht de man dat ze een andere reden had gehad. Je zou denken na al die keren dat ze zondagen doorbrachten door thee te drinken en te praten, dat hij haar wat zou kennen. Toen hij echter hoorde over het gedrag van zijn Zwadderaars nam de defensieve houding die hij had aangenomen af. "Ik begrijp dat je ze probeert te beschermen," bracht ze uiteindelijk uit en haalde klungelig de sleutel uit haar zak. Ze poogde om de deur open te krijgen, maar slaagde hier niet in. Ze kon wel door de grond zakken van schaamte. Had ze maar niet dat laatste glas wijn gedronken, dacht ze. Zijn vingers gleden over haar hand en begeleidden haar naar het sleutelgat.

"Ik denk niet dat Minerva het zal appreciëren dat één van haar nieuwe leerkrachten op de eerste dag al in dronken staat de schoolgrond onveilig maakt," fluisterde hij in haar oog en stapte achteruit. Ze voelde haar gezicht warm worden en ging naar klunzig naar binnen.

"Ik denk dat je een slechte invloed op mij hebt Severus Sneep. Het is namelijk jij die me gisterenavond die vuurwhisky deed drinken," zei ze en zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat hij glimlachte. Even later vervolgde ze echter nerveus: "Ga je het haar vertellen?" Ze probeerde zo nonchalant mogelijk over te komen, maar zoiets was moeilijk in haar huidige toestand.

"Nee," zei hij, "al moet ik je waarschuwen dat het geen goed idee is om in zo'n toestand over de schoolgrond rond te lopen. Volgende keer hou je het tot je eigen appartement." Ze knikte en haalde haar toverstok uit. Hopelijk brandde ze de boel niet plat, dacht ze. Hij hielde haar echter tegen en gaf in haar plaats te planten water.

"Ik zal spreken met mijn Zwadderaars," zei hij uiteindelijk. Samantha wist dat de man het moeilijk had met zich te excuseren, laat staan dat hij zich excuseerde in iemands anders plaats, en dat dit het dichtste bij "het spijt mij" kwam, dus glimlachte ze naar hem. Ze was blij dat hij die moeite wilde nemen al zouden te leerlingen morgen wel al weten hoe streng Samantha Middi wel niet was. Geruchten deden zich namelijk snel de ronde in Zweinstein.

***

Severus Sneep bevond zich voor de deur van Samantha Middi haar appartement. Hij merkte nu pas op hoe nerveus hij wel niet was. Hoe belachelijk, zei hij tegen zichzelf. We hebben al zo vaak tijd met elkaar doorgebracht op mijn kamer. Er is helemaal geen reden om nerveus te zijn.

Dat veranderde de zaak echter niet. Hij was nog steeds nerveus en wist waarom.

Normaal brachten beide de tijd door in zijn appartement. De plotse verandering van zaken was zijn fout geweest. Die fout had zich vorige week plaatsgevonden wanneer ze weer één van hun gewoonlijke avonden bij elkaar door brachten. Ze hadden beide wat gedronken na een lange werkweek vol met frustraties. Ze hadden zitten klagen en vooraleer hij het wist waren de woorden uit zijn mond geglipt.

"Het valt me nu pas op dat ik nog nooit jou appartement heb gezien." Hij wist niet waarom hij dat had gezegd, maar Samantha had naar hem geglimlacht. Een oprechte glimlach terwijl haar ogen de zijne stralend hadden aangekeken.

"Inderdaad," had ze al lachend gezegd. "Misschien moeten we dit volgende week in mijn kamer houden. Ik moet je wel waarschuwen voor de rommel!"

Daarom bevond hij zich nu voor haar deur. Het was een opluchting dat de avondklok verstreken was en er daardoor geen leerlingen door de gangen liepen. Er waren al geruchten genoeg verspreid nadat hij zijn Zwadderaars er op had gewezen dat ze professor Middi moesten gehoorzamen. Nog steeds kon hij Minerva haar blik in zijn rug voelen en hij wist dat er zelfs weddenschappen de ronde deden. Samantha moest er om lachen. Ze leek er niet zo veel om te geven wat de anderen over haar zeiden. Toch had hij de blos op haar wangen gezien toen ze hoorde dat leerlingen dachten dat zij beide een relatie hadden. Waar haalden ze het vandaan, dacht hij. Ze was toch veel te jonge voor hem en merkte op dat hij zich bij die gedachte teleurgesteld voelde. Hij schudde het van zich af. Dit was niet het moment om daarover na te denken.

Er was al een lange tijd verstreken en hij had nog steeds niet aangeklopt. Haastig streek hij zijn gewaad goed en haalde diep adem vooraleer hij aanklopte.

Ongeduldig tikte hij de punt van zijn voet tegen de tegels van de vloer aan dat weergalmde door de gang. Heel even vreesde hij dat ze het vergeten was, maar toen zwaaide de deur open.

Aan haar kledij en reactie te zien was ze het ook werkelijk vergeten. Ze liep er slordig bij en gekleed zoals een dreuzel. Hij liet zijn blik glijden over haar te wijde T-shirt waarover ze een lange zwarte cardigan droeg, daaronder een versleten jeansbroek. Ze had niet eens schoenen aan! Wilde ze dan dat ze ziek werd?

Haar ogen waren zo groot als schoteltjes en ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond.

"Heb je het niet koud zonder schoenen?" vroeg hij en naar binnen stapte. Hij draaide zich naar haar toe. "We hadden hier afgesproken. Herinner je jou dat nog?" Samantha glimlachte schaapachtig en sloot de deur.

"Nee, maar je bent welkom." Ze fronste haar voorhoofd en streek bedachtzaam over haar lip. "Het ligt er wel rommelig." Hij vroeg zich af of dat een teken was dat ze toch liever had dat hij wegging. Toen ze echter wandelde naar een kast, die met de zwaai van haar toverstok opendraaide, volgde hij haar.

Hij had niet verwacht dat het er inderdaad zo rommelig zou uitzien. Ze moest een heleboel tijdschriften, kranten en boeken van haar zitbank strijken om plaats vrij te maken voor hem. Hij plaatste de fles wijn die hij had meegenomen op de lage salontafel voor hem en ging ongemakkelijk op de zitbank zitten. Het werd nog meer ongemakkelijk toen Samantha naast hem ging zitten. Er was amper plaats voor hun beide waardoor hij zich niet meer durfde te bewegen. Ze transformeerde twee tijdschriften in glazen en een ander in een kurkentrekker.

"Ik ben niet zo goed in het openen van flessen," zei ze. Hij nam de fles en de kurkenopener van haar aan. Even later zaten beide onderuitgezakt met een glas wijn in hun handen, terwijl ze niets zeiden. Beide staarden voor zich uit naar het haardvuur en namen af en toe een slok van hun glas.

"Sorry dat ik het vergeten was," murmelde ze. "Deze week heeft me helemaal uitgeput en ik kijk helemaal niet uit naar dat Zweinsveld weekend van morgen. Blijkbaar moet ik de leerlingen naar daar begeleiden." Ze sloot haar ogen terwijl ze de slapen van haar hoofd masseerde. Ze zag er uitgeput uit en kwetsbaar.

"Als je wilt, wil ik met jou meegaan," zei hij stil. Ze openende haar ogen en draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe. Verbazing en nieuwsgierigheid was uit haar blik af te lezen.

"Ik kan me helemaal niet herinneren dat jij ooit een Zweinsveld weekend begeleidde!" zei ze en staarde hem met grote ogen aan. Hij grijnsde en dronk zijn glas uit. "Dat komt omdat ik slim genoeg ben om er altijd aan te ontsnappen," zei hij plagend. Samantha die naast hem zat snoof, maar moest toch lachen.

"Nou dit maal niet! Je gaat samen met mij mee," zei ze. Voor de één of andere reden stoorde hem dat niet eens. Het betekende ook dat hij meer tijd met haar zou doorbrengen. Het was de eerste keer in lange tijd dat hij tijd zou doorbrengen met iemand die hij beschouwde als een vriendin en hij kon het niet behelpen om daarbij terug te denken aan Lily Evers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4: **

Samantha wreef met haar handen over elkaar in de hoop dat ze wat warmer zouden aanvoelen. Het was dan misschien oktober, toch was het al redelijk koud. Uiteindelijk stak ze haar handen in haar zakken en keek toe hoe de leerlingen zich verzamelden. Allen opgewekt dat ze naar Zweinsveld konden gaan. Al moest ze af en toe een paar eerstejaars of tweejaars studenten wegjagen.

"Meneer Keleer, ga terug naar jou leerlingenkamer vooraleer ik er voor zorg dat je volgend jaar helemaal niet mag gaan naar Zweinsveld!" hoorde ze Severus Sneep de tweedejaar toebijten. De jongen maakte zich haastig uit de voeten. Ze glimlachte toen ze zijn geërgerde blik zag. Hij had er vast spijt van dat hij had voorgesteld om te mee te gaan.

"Haal die grijns van je gezicht jufvrouw Middi vooraleer ik mij geneigd voel om punten af te trekken want uiteindelijk is het jou fout dat ik hier nu sta," fluisterde hij in haar oor toen hij voorbij liep. Ze trok uitdagend een wenkbrauw op en negeerde de verbaasde blikken van de leerlingen rondom hun. Het leek erop dat alle leerlingen er waren. Ze keek naar Vilder die de laatste naam van de lijst streepte en het teken gaf dat iedereen er was. Eindelijk, dacht ze. Ze haalde haastig Sneep in die een verliefd koppel uit elkaar haalde en hun de stuipen op het lijf jaagde. Ze draaide haar ogen en trok de man aan zijn arm mee vooraleer hij nog meer punten aftrok.

"Als ik mij goed kan herinneren was het jijzelf die voorstelde om mee te gaan," zei ze, wanneer hij uitgeraasd was en naast haar liep. Hij keek uit op de lange rij met studenten.

"Vast en zeker de wijn die jou geheugen vertroebeld heeft. Ik heb helemaal niet zoiets voorgesteld." Zei hij en kreeg een klap tegen zijn arm van Samantha. De leerlingen die een paar meter voor hun uit liepen keken verbaasd achterom. Hun ogen zo groot als theeschoteltjes toen ze zagen hoe beide profesoren met elkaar omhingen.

"Blijf vooral voor u uit kijken meneer Safford vooraleer u over uw eigen voeten valt," zei Severus spottend tegen de jongen. Ze zag de blos die op de jongen zijn wangen verscheen en dat hij haastig vooruit stapte. Het koppel die hij eerder had lastig gevallen keken hem zuur aan.

Ze moest glimlachen en dacht terug aan het gesprek dat ze had gehad met Bibi de avond ervoor. Nadat Severus haar kamer had verlaten. De blondine had er geen gras laten overgroeien. Ze stond binnen de kortste keren voor Samantha's deur om haar uit te vragen over Severus Sneep en wat hij nu precies te zoeken had in haar kamers.

"Vertel op Samantha. Wat deed hij nu in jou kamer," had ze gezegd. Toen had ze de fles wijn zien staan. "Jullie hebben samen zitten drinken?!" Samantha had enkel gezucht en was neergeploft op haar zitbank, terwijl Bibi's blik van de wijnglazen naar Samantha gleed. "Hij bracht de fles mee," had ze geantwoord. "Hij heeft ook voorgesteld om mee te gaan naar Zweinsveld." Bibi's ogen waren dubbel zo groot geworden. "Nee. Het is niet wat jij denkt." Ze had Bibi iets horen mompelen, maar had het genegeerd.

Het was al oncomfortabel genoeg dat ze om de zoveel seconden werden aangestaard door studenten. Ze was opgelucht wanneer ze eenmaal het dorp bereikten en de leerlingen zich begonnen te verspreiden over het terrein.

Het voelde vreemd aan om in Zweinsveld rond te lopen terwijl het zo druk was. In de zomervakantie was het zoveel rustiger geweest. Ze wilde er iets over zeggen tegen Sneep, maar die keek bedenkend de richting uit van een straat die ze niet kenden. Ze volgde zijn blik en zag een mysterieus figuur haastig de straat uitlopen Voor de één of andere reden kwam de persoon haar bekend voor. Ze wist dat ze alleszins ergens dat gewaad had gezien, maar de figuur had de kap van zijn gewaad over zijn of haar hoofd getrokken en de rug was naar hun gekeerd waardoor ze geen idee had wie het was. Achter de figuur verschenen drie mannen. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet blij waren bij het zien van de menigte.

"Herken je..." wilde ze Severus vragen, maar die had zijn toverstok getrokken. De drie mannen keken hun richting uit en vernauwden hun ogen bij het zien van Severus. Toen verdwenen ze terug in de straat vanwaar ze kwamen.

Ze volgde Severus op de hielen. Hij stapte hevig door in de richting waar het mysterieuze figuur verdween. "Ik snap het niet," zei Samantha buiten adem. Hij leek kwaad te zijn. Even later zagen ze de figuur op de grond zitten in een steegje. Ze snapte nu waarom het gewaad haar zo bekend voor kwam. Op de grond voor haar zat Lumina Montagné vloekten haar wonden te verzorgen. "Montagné, wil je jezelf de dood injagen of is het toeval dat zij achter je aan zaten?" snauwde Sneep. "Ik heb jou mening niet gevraagd Sneep!" zei Lumina. Ze probeerde recht te staan, maar wankelde. Haastig ondersteunde Samantha haar vriendin. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Samantha bezorgd.

"Dat zou ik ook graag willen weten," zei Sneep knarsetandend. "Heb je enig idee hoe gevaarlijk zij zijn?!" Lumina draaide enkel met haar ogen, maar grimaste toen ze zelf probeerde recht te staan. "Ik denk dat ik mijn enkel heb bezeerd," bracht ze uit.

"Middi, breng je vriendin naar Madame Plijster. Ik zal de leerlingen in het oog houden tot dat je terug bent," zei Severus. Hij draaide zich om en beende de steeg uit. "De drie bezemstelen is aangesloten aan het netwerk van Zweinstein," snauwde hij nog vooraleer hij om de hoek verdween.

"Die man heeft problemen." Zei Lumina uiteindelijk. "Dat en hij is daarbij ook nog eens ongelofelijk gefrustreerd. Het is goed je terug te zien Sam." Samantha probeerde te glimlachen, maar keek opnieuw haar vriendin ongerust aan. "Is dit die ultiem geheime zaak waar je ons niets mag over vertellen Lum?" vroeg ze. Lumina knikte enkel en Samantha zuchtte. Dan zou ze helemaal niets te weten komen wat er nu juist was gebeurd. Wat een rotzooi. Niet alleen was Severus razend voor de een of andere reden, maar haar vriendin ging niet vertellen waarom. Hij was duidelijk geweest dat hij die mannen had herkent. Wat is er aan de hand Lumina? Waaraan werk je en voor wie. Ze zei echter niets tegen haar vriendin op weg naar het café.

Samantha zag Lumina met tegenzin vertrekken. Nadat Madame Plijster haar bezeerde enkel had opgeknapt, was Lumina de ziekenzaal uitgelopen. Samantha had de kans niet gekregen om haar vriendin om te praten, noch om te weten te komen wat er juist aan de hand was. Ze was zonder enige verklaring verdwenen.

Uiteindelijk was ze terug gewandeld naar Zweinsveld. Op haar tenen getrapt omdat ze nog altijd niet wist wat er aan de hand was. Het duurde niet lang om Severus terug te vinden in het menigte. Aan de zure blik van sommige leerlingen te zien was ze dichtbij. Een zwart gekleed dook uit het menigte op en ze hoorde hoe hij een groepje leerlingen de les spelde. Ze wende zich bij de groep en wachtte tot hij uitgeraasd was, vooraleer ze een medelijdende blik naar de leerlingen wierp.

"Ze waren vuurwerk naar elkaar aan het schieten," zei Severus kwaad en wierp de leerlingen opnieuw een kwade blik toe. "Hoe is Montangé haar enkel?" vroeg hij. Ze was verbaasd dat hij het vroeg. Het was geen geheim geweest dat de twee elkaar niet konden uitstaan.

"Genezen. Ze vertrok meteen zonder enig woord los te laten." antwoordde Samantha. Ontevreden met wat er zich tussen de twee had afgespeeld. Toen keek ze Severus zelfzeker in de ogen. "Wat is er aan de hand Severus? Wie waren die mannen?"

Ze keek om zich heen om zeker te zijn dat ze alleen waren en wende haar aandacht terug naar Severus. Hij leek te twijfelen over wat hij zou zeggen.

Ging niemand haar dan iets uitleggen? Haar vriendin was verdwenen en werkte mogelijk aan een levensgevaarlijke zaak! Ze moest zichzelf inhouden om niet te panikeren en een reddingsteam op te stellen. Dit was niet Lumina haar normale gedrag. Wat was er veranderd?

"Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand, maar de zaak waar ze nu aan werkt is gevaarlijk. Gevaarlijker dan zij denkt." Zei hij langzaam. "Die mannen ken ik niet bij naam. Ik weet enkel dat ze banden hadden met Jeweetwel." Dus daarvan kende hij ze, dacht ze. Herinneringen van tijdens het gevecht tegen Voldemort kwamen weer naar boven.

"Ahzo," zei ze. Ze had geen idee wat ze anders kon zeggen. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte over hun heen. Ze durfde zijn blik helemaal niet op te vangen. Deels omdat ze niets beter te zeggen had en deels omdat ze niet wist hoe ze moest reageren op dit onderwerp. Ze had vanaf het moment van het gevecht geweten dat hij duidelijk aan hun kant stond, maar ze wist helemaal niets af van zijn verleden bij de dooddoeners. Zoiets durfde ze ook niet te vragen. Nu nog niet.

"Dus jij denkt ook dat ze in gevaar verkeerd?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk om de pijnlijke stilte te verbreken. Ze wist het antwoord natuurlijk al, maar kon het niet laten om het te vragen.

"Ja. Ik weet niet waar Montagné mee bezig is Middi, maar ze zit al middenin iets verzeild waar ze niet meer uitgeraakt." Samantha liet het hoofd zakken. Als ze enig idee had voor wie Lumina werkte, zou ze die persoon in de pan hakken. Waar waren de gedachte van haar supervisor om een leerling op pad te sturen op zo'n gevaarlijke missie! Hoe wist hij trouwens af van deze zaak?

"Hoe weet je eigenlijk dat Lumina aan een 'zaak' bezig is?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Het was duidelijk dat de man zich nu heel ongemakkelijk voelde in haar gezelschap.

"Daar kwam ik achter op het feest bij de familie Malfidus. Ik luisterde een gesprek met haar en een man af. Oude gewoontes verdwijnen niet gemakkelijk," zei hij met een blos op zijn wangen. Ze snoof. Ze vroeg zich af hoeveel van die gesprekken hij die avond had afgeluisterd.

"Kom we gaan ergens naar binnen." Zei hij vooraleer ze opnieuw iets kon vragen. Zijn hand gleed over haar rug en duwde haar richting een onbekend café, dat ze nog nooit eerder had opgemerkt. Het gebouw viel dan ook niet op tussen de andere, maar het zag er gezellig uit. Ze gaf de man een brede glimlach en liet zich meevoeren.

Bibi Clear was helemaal niet blij met het te horen krijgen nieuws. Haastig wandelde ze richting de kerkers met gebalde vuisten. Lumina Montagné was hier binnengebracht geweest met ernstige verwondingen en was na het genezen van die wonden meteen weer vertrokken. Ze had geen idee hoe ze aan de verwondingen was geraakt of wie ze had toe gericht aan haar vriendin. Ze wist enkel dat Samantha degene was die de zieke had binnen gebracht in de ziekenzaal. Ze moest haar woede beheersen. Het was onmogelijk. Beide hadden niets tegen haar gezegd en ze haatte het als ze niet wist wat er aan de hand was. Waarom was Lumina niet voor de nacht gebleven? Volgens Madame Plijster moest Lumina rusten.

Ze kon echter Samantha niet vinden. Alle leerlingen waren terug gekomen na de uitstap in Zweinsveld volgens Vilder. Beide Samanatha Middi en Severus Sneep waren het kasteel binnen gegaan, maar voor één of andere reden vond ze noch Samantha noch Sneep. Haar lippen vormden zich tot een fijne lijn en ze fronste haar voorhoofd. Na een gesprek met Samantha gisteren was ze te weten gekomen dat de twee veel dichter bij elkaar stonden. Hij had zelfs voorgesteld om met haar mee naar Zweinsveld te gaan! "Het is geen date Bibi. Hij gaat gewoon mee naar Zweinsveld," had ze gezegd. Dat had ze gisteren nog willen geloven, maar sinds ze haar vriendin niet vond en die ook niet was komen opdagen bij het avondeten vond ze dat verdacht.

Eindelijk stond ze aan Sneep zijn lokaal. Ze had geen idee welke reactie ze zou krijgen van Sneep wanneer ze bij hem aanklopte, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. Ze wilde meteen antwoorden hebben. Sinds Samantha niet op haar eigen kamer was, zou ze hier wel zijn. Na een tijd te wachten opende Sneep uiteindelijk zijn deur en forceerde ze zichzelf naar binnen. "Waar is Samantha?" vroeg ze en kon nu nog amper haar woede beheersen.

"Clear kalmeer," zei hij geamuseerd. Momenteel kon Bibi echter zijn commentaar missen als kiespijn.

"Ik ben nog momenteel kalm, maar ik ben het langzaam aan het verliezen. Waar is Samantha? Is ze hier?" Ze doorzocht de kamer met haar blik.

"Ja, ze is in mijn kamer. Waarom moet je haar spreken?" zei hij geërgerd. Hij leunde tegen de deurpost aan en maakte geen aanstalten om haar naar Samantha te brengen. Het viel haar nu pas op dat hij zijn gewoonlijke jas niet droeg en de knopjes van zijn hemd waren niet helemaal tot bovenaan geknoopt. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Ik weet dat ik stoor tijdens jou poging om Samantha..." Ze kon haar zin niet eens afmaken. Met twee grote stappen stond hij voor haar en torende boven haar uit.

"Naar buiten," zei hij stil. Hij was razend. "NAAR BUITEN!" Dit keer was hij aan het schreeuwen. Ze had geen idee wat de man bezielde, maar maakte zich haastig uit de voeten. De deur van zijn kantoor ging met een klap dicht achter haar. Dat was niet verlopen hoe ze het in gedachten had gehad. Ze was aan het einde van de gang toen ze opnieuw stemmen hoorde. Plots ging de deur opnieuw open en duwde hij Samantha uit zijn kantoor. "Dit is voor jou eigen bestwil Middi," zei hij.

"Waarover heb je het? Ik had toch gezegd dat je mij Samantha moet noemen?" zei ze verbaasd. Ze kreeg echter geen antwoord. Hij duwde haar vooruit en de deur ging dicht. "Severus!" Ze stompte tegen de deur. Hij antwoordde haar echter niet.

Bibi liep naar haar vriendin toe, die haar nog steeds niet had opgemerkt. Een lange tijd bleven beide naar de deur voor hun staren tot dat Bibi de stilte verbrak.

"Ik denk dat ik iets verkeerds heb gezegd." Samantha liet een diepe zucht horen en sloot haar ogen terwijl ze knikte.

"Dat zou het inderdaad kunnen verklaren," zei ze. Ze wende haar blik af van de deur. "Weliswaar met een goede reden?" Toen pas herinnerde Bibi zich weer waarom ze hier in de eerste plaats was.

"Inderdaad. Samantha, wat is er aan de hand met Lumina?" Ze hoorde haar vriendin opnieuw zuchtten.

"Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee," zei Samantha. "Misschien moeten we naar mijn of jou kamer gaan. Het is hier koud." Met een laatste blik op de deur verlieten ze de Zwadderich kerkers.

Severus Sneep ontweek Samantha Middi als de pest. Hij deed alsof er niets gebeurd was en negeerde iedereen hun blik. Iets waar hij heel goed in was. Het was enkel niet simpel om terug te vallen in zijn oude routine van voor hij Samantha kende. Zij maakte het hem ook niet gemakkelijk. Het was overduidelijk dat ze kwaad was. Deze week had hij haar gevraagd of het mogelijk was om sommige planten te kweken. Ze had een wenkbrauw opgetrokken en geantwoord met spottende stem: " Als je die planten toch zo dringend nodig hebt, kun je ze evengoed bestellen in een gespecialiseerde zaak... voor jou eigen bestwil."

Uiteindelijk besloot hij naar Minerva te gaan. Hij zou haar vragen of het inderdaad mogelijk was. Hij klopte aan op de deur van haar kantoor en wachtte geduldig af. "Binnen," zei er iemand. Het was echter niet Minerva haar stem. Voorzichtig haalde hij zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad en duwde de deur langzaam open.

Albus Perkamentus zat glimlachend achter het bureau. Verbaasd fronste Severus zijn voorhoofd.

"Waar is Minerva?" vroeg Severus. Albus lachte alsof hij juist een geweldige grap had gehoord. Severus bleef hem echt verbaasd aanstaren. Hij had helemaal geen bezoek van de oude man verwacht.

"Het is fijn om te weten dat je mij hebt gemist Severus." Zei de oude man geamuseerd. "Minerva is iets gaan bespreken met Bibi Clear. Ik heb geen idee hoelang dat gesprek gaat duren." Albus gebaarde naar de stoel voor het bureau. Het was pas op dat moment dat Severus besefte dat hij nog steeds in de deuropening stond. Hij sloot de deur, stapte naar de stoel en ging er onzeker op zitten.

"Ik dacht dat je mij iets zou laten weten wanneer je naar Zweinstein kwam," zei Severus beschuldigend.

"Dit bezoek was niet gepland, maar eerder toevallig. Ik hoorde over jufvrouw Montagné haar avonturen en werd nieuwsgierig." Zei Albus. "Er gaan geruchten rond dat een groot aantal dooddoeners met iets grootst bezig is."

"Het is verbazingwekkend hoe snel jij zaken te weten komt. Jou geruchten heb je gehaald bij Potter zeker? Blijkbaar ziet hij het als zijn opdracht om iedere dooddoener op te pakken." Albus glimlachte geheimzinnig naar Severus. Hij begreep meteen dat hij niet alles te horen zou krijgen van het verhaal. Vroeger maakte hem dat razend, maar nu zet hij het opzij en probeerde er niet van wakker te liggen. Zo zouden de zaken altijd zijn.

"Het waren jij en jufvrouw Middi die jufvrouw Montangé zagen in Zweinsveld, is het niet?" vroeg Albus. Severus knikte nors. Waarom moest zij weer in het gesprak betrokken worden. Nu waren zijn gedachten weer bij haar.

"Je gedachten zitten ergens anders Severus. Is er iets gebeurd?" vroeg Albus. Hij keek Severus doordringend aan, maar Severus wende zijn blik af en wierp zijn blik naar beneden waar hij zijn schoenen bestudeerde. "Ik ben deze plotse verlegenheid niet van jou gewend."

"Het is Samantha Middi." Bracht hij uiteindelijk uit. "Ze weigert een bepaalde plant voor mij te kweken waardoor ik dit nu met Minerva moet bespreken."

"Dat is niet alles wat er gebeurd is." Zei Albus overtuigd en streek zijn baard plat. "Kijk niet zo nors Severus. Na zoveel jaren heb ik genoeg mensenkennis om te weten wanneer er meer aan de hand is." Eigenlijk verbaasde dit Severus niet dat Albus wist wat er aan de hand was. Het had ook geen zin om het te ontkennen. Toch ergerde het hem. Dat het zo overduidelijk was dat hij meer voelde dan alleen vriendschap.

Er klopte iemand aan. Hij slikte de woorden in die hij allemaal had willen zeggen en keek stilzwijgend naar Albus. "Binnen," zei hij en knipoogde naar Severus, die het helemaal niet begreep.

"Ik kwam net... oh." Zei Samantha Middi. "Ik verwachtte Minerva. Goede middag meneer. Ik had u niet verwacht. Verbleef u dan niet in uw vakantiehuis?" Severus bleef stokstijf zitten bij het horen van haar stem. Hij sloot vermoeid zijn ogen. Ook dit nog! Hij hoopte dat ze niets van de conversatie had gehoord.

"Ik zal later terug komen. Ik zie dat ik stoor." Haar stem klonk beschuldigend en koud. Daarbij voelde hij ook nog eens haar blik in zijn nek.

"Helemaal niet!" zei Albus en toverde een tweede stoel tevoorschijn net naast Severus de zijne. Severus zijn ogen schoten open en hij keek de man voor hem met een kwaade blik aan. De bemoeial! Kon hij dan echt niet zijn neus uit andermans zaken houden.

Nog voor dat Samantha kon neerzitten, kwam Minerva het kantoor binnen gewandeld. Ze leek verbaasd te zijn om plots zoveel mensen in haar kantoor te zien.

"Severus. Samantha." Zei ze terwijl haar blik over hun gleed.

"Ik kwam die rapporten afgeven waarnaar u vroeg. "zei Samantha haastig. Ze sprong recht en zwaaide met een stapel perkament.

"Leg die maar op mijn bureau neer. Als er iets mis is of ontbreekt laat ik jou zelf wel iets weten." Zei Minerva en jaagde Albus uit haar stoel. Samantha wandelde stijfjes naar de deur.

"Tot de volgende keer jufvrouw Middi." Zei Albus. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet wist hoe ze daarop moest reageren, dus knikte ze vooraleer ze de deur achter zich sloot.

"Zij was gehaast," merkte Minerva op. Haar blik gleed naar Severus. "en jij zit er voor iets tussen Severus." Ze ging neerzitten in haar stoel terwijl Albus een zetel met bloemetjes patroon tevoorschijn toverde.

"Minerva je vergist jou. Ik heb helemaal niets gedaan!" zei Severus nors. Ze leek hem echter niet te geloven. Haar wenkbrauwen verdwenen bijna tot in haar haarlijn en ze snoof spottend.

"Je hebt haar enkel schreeuwend jou kantoor uitgestuurd na die insinuatie van Bibi Clear. Dat is jou idee van helemaal niets gedaan?"

"Wat ze insinueerde was verkeerd!" zei Severus kwaad. Zijn normaal gereserveerde houding was verdwenen.

"Verkeerd op de manier dat het verkeerd is dat jufvrouw Clear zoiets insinueerde of verkeerd op de manier dat het niet waar is wat ze insinueerde?" vroeg Minerva. "Want ik ga akkoord dat het verkeerd is om zulke insinuaties te maken in publiek waar iedere leerling het kan opvangen, maar ik betwijfel dat wat ze insinueerde onjuist is." Severus wilde haar onderbreken, maar Minerva schudde haar hoofd en gebaarde dat hij moest zwijgen. "Je kunt niet ontkennen dat je haar graag mag. Het is overduidelijk." Genoeg, dacht hij kwaad en stond op.

"Het is verkeerd," zei hij en maakte aanstalten om naar de deur te wandelen. Hij werd echter tegengehouden voor Albus.

"Verkeerd Severus?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Sinds wanneer is het verkeerd om iemand lief te hebben?" Hij keek de jongeman bedroefd aan. Severus zei niets terug. Hij liep het kantoor uit en sloot de deur achter zich. Binnenin het kantoor keken zowel Minerva Anderling en Albus Perkamentus naar de gesloten kantoordeur voor hun.

"Ik hoop dat alles in orde komt." bracht Anderling uit. "Zelfs de leerlingen beginnen de koude oorlog tussen die twee op te vangen."

"Maak je geen zorgen. Die twee hebben enkel een duw in de rug nodig." zei Albus en glimlachte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5: **

Zweinstein lag onder een dunne witte laag sneeuw en het was ijskoud buiten. Het was al donker wanneer Samantha haar les stopte. De eerstejaars waren enthousiast omdat het de week was voor de vakantie. Ze hadden haar kassen verlaten terwijl ze druk praten over wat ze zouden doen. Samantha was druk bezig met het materiaal van de les weg te leggen toen ze een gil hoorde. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen, maar toen ze opnieuw een gegil hoorde besloot ze een kijkje te gaan nemen. Haastig liep ze uit de kas en zag een groepje rong het meer staan. Een jongen kwam haastig naar haar toe gelopen. "Professor," schreeuwde hij schril. Zijn gezicht lijkbleek. "Aden viel in het water!"

"Verwittig onmiddellijk Madame Plijster!" riep ze terwijl ze naar het meer rende. Ze zag nog net de jongen knikken en snel naar het kasteel toe rennen. Hoe was dit mogelijk! Het was dan wel ijskoud, maar het meer was helemaal nog niet dichtgevroren. Ze konden onmogelijk op het ijs blijven staan zonder erdoor te zakken. Zenuwachtig haalde ze haar toverstok uit.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze aan het groepje meisje waarvan allen aan het huilen waren.

"Hij wilde het ijs uittesten, maar hij zakte erdoor. Het water in." Zei één van die meisjes door het snikken door.

Samantha trok haar mantel uit. Ze zou het nodig hebben om de jongen terug op te warmen. Ze kon hem echter niet meer zien. Het gewicht van zijn kledij en gewaad was waarschijnlijk te zwaar. Ze gebruikte de spreuk die ze ooit van Carlo Kannewasser had geleerd na de opdracht van het meer en sprong het water in. Ze gilde toen ze in het koude water belande, maar wist toch een licht tevoorschijn te toveren. Ze zag de jongen een paar meter verder wanhopig spartelen. Zijn ogen wijd opengesperd. Angst was er uit af te lezen.

Ze zwom naar hem toe en gebruikte dezelfde spreuk op hem zodat hij tenminste adem kon halen. Met haar hulp zwommen ze samen naar de rand van het meer. Ze liet de bellen rond hun hoofd verdwijnen en riep een groepje jongens bij haar.

"Help hem uit het water," bracht ze tussen haar bevende lippen uit. De jongens schoten in actie en trokken ook haar uit het water.

Ze nam haar gewaad en sloeg het om de jongen heen. Zijn lippen waren blauw van de koude en hij trilde zodanig hard dat het niet alleen van het koude water kon zijn. Zijn klasgenoten bleven bezorgd aan zijn zijde staan waardoor Samantha toch weer wat hoop kreeg in de Zwadderich studenten.

"WAT IS ER GEBEURD!" schreeuwde een stem. Samantha keek op en zag niet alleen Poppy, maar ook Severus Sneep naar hun toe rennen. Het verbaasde haar om hem te zien. Ze hadden de laatste maand amper tegen elkaar gesproken tenzij het nodig was. Waarschijnlijk was hij hier enkel omdat één van zijn studenten het water was ingevallen, dacht ze terwijl ze neer ging liggen en hevig trilde.

Poppy liep naar de jongen toe en maakte haastig een beweging met haar toverstok. Tot Samantha 's opluchting droogden zowel zijn als haar kleding. Severus stak haar een drankje toe en zag dat Poppy hetzelfde deed bij de jongen.

"Samantha Middi, dit is een van je dwaaste beslissingen ooit." Siste hij haar toe. Ze glimlachte alleen en deed de moeite niet eens om de man tegen te spreken, terwijl hij haar opnam en naar het kasteel toebracht. Ze zag Madame Plijster de jongeman begeleiden bij wie de tranen over zijn wangen gleden en hier waarschijnlijk een groot aantal slechte herinneringen zou aan overhouden. De wind blies door haar trui heen en ze rilde. "Knettergek," hoorde ze Severus onder zijn adem mompelen, die over haar wangen streelde. "Drink dat flesje leeg _Middi_!"

Ze snoof, maar deed wat haar werd gezegd en voelde zich een beetje opwarmen. Ze moest al minder hevig trillen, maar kon amper haar vingers bewegen. "Ik heb de kassen nog niet afgesloten," zei ze toen het haar binnenviel en ze probeerde zich uit zijn armen te wurmen.

"Dat doe ik eenmaal ik jou naar jou kamer heb gebracht," siste hij kwaad. Het was een wonder dat hij zo snel kon stappen terwijl hij haar ook nog eens droeg.

"Ik denk dat ik wel kan stappen hoor," zei ze uiteindelijk.

"Je bent net in ijskoud water gesprongen, ik betwijfel dat je al genoeg opgewarmd bent om weer te kunnen stappen." Beet hij haar toe. Ze zuchtte. Dit was de reden waarom ze niet meer met elkaar praten. Sinds het moment dat hij haar zijn kamer had uitgejaagd, hadden ze enkel elkaar nog afgesnauwd. Hij had gezegd dat hij het deed voor haar bestwil, maar ze werd er enkel ongelukkig van.

Haar blik viel op zijn bleke gezicht. Hij liet niets van emotie verraden. Ze snapte niet waarom hij zo kwaad was geworden om die insinuatie. Bibi en Lumina hadden al veel ergere zaken tegen hem gezegd.

"Samantha!" gilde opeens een stem achter haar. Ze keek om en zag Bibi omringt door rollen perkament die ze had laten vallen. In plaats van die op te rapen, liep ze echter Severus achterna. "Wat is er gebeurd Sneep?"

"Jou vriendin vond het een wijze beslissing om het meer in te springen," zei Severus spottend.

"Eén van mijn leerlingen was het water ingevallen," zei Samantha tegen haar vriendin terwijl ze Severus een afkeurende blik toewierp.

"Is alles wel oké? Je lippen zijn blauw! Ik moet enkel die rollen nog naar Minerva brengen, dan kom ik naar jou toe!" bracht Bibi uit en verdween weer even plots als ze verschenen was.

"We zijn bij jou kamer," deelde hij haar mee en zette haar voorzichtig neer. Dit verbaasde Samantha nog meer. Trillend zocht ze achter haar toverstok terwijl ze het wachtwoord mompelde. Daarna plaatste ze de punt van haar toverstok tegen de deur.

Hij duwde haar naar binnen en liet de open haard oplaaien door een enkele zwaai met zijn toverstok. "Neko!" zei hij. Een huiself in blauwe vodden verscheen uit het niets. "Ga bij Madame Plijster en vraag naar de resterende drankjes. Zeg dag ik jou heb gestuurd. Daarna haal je thee. Heel veel thee."

Samantha schoof ondertussen dichterbij het vuur toe en strekte haar armen uit om haar handen op te warmen. Ze had ontzettende spierpijn door de koude en trilde nog steeds, al wist ze niet of dat door shock kwam of de koude.

"Jij dwaas... je lippen zien nog steeds blauw." Merkte hij op en ging naast haar zitten. Hij liet zijn vinger over haar onderlip glijden alsof dat een gewoonlijke zaak was. Samantha schoof automatisch achteruit. Hij liet zijn hand tot naast zijn zijde zakken. Ongemakkelijk schuifelde hij heen en weer. "Ik zal de kassen gaan afsluiten," zei hij stil. "Waar is de sleutel?" Samantha viste de sleutelbos vanuit haar broekzak en gaf ze hem aan. "Bedankt," mompelde hij. "Neem trouwens een deken bij jou. Je lippen zouden er niet meer blauw mogen uitzien als ik terugkom." Hij verliet stilletjes de kamer en liet daarbij Samantha alleen.

Ze had zeer veel zin om gewoon in bed te kruipen, maar Bibi had gezegd dat ze nog zou komen. Samantha liet een zucht ontsnappen en stond met veel moeite recht om naar haar kamer te gaan. Daar nam ze had deken van haar bed af en sleurde eveneens haar kussen mee. Terwijl ze wachtte op Bibi en Severus zou ze even voor het vuur gaan neerliggen. Ze voelde zich rot terwijl ze toch al medicatie had gehad. Vermoeid legde ze zich op de grond neer en trok het deken over haar heen. Niet veel later viel ze in een diepe slaap.

* * *

Severus Sneep poogde geduldig te wachten in de ziekenzaal tot dat Poppy klaar was met haar patiënt. Het ging namelijk om de jongeman die het water was ingevallen. Hij had een groot aantal punten moeten aftrekken van zijn eigen afdeling wat hem nog kwader maakte om de idiote beslissing die de leerling had ondernomen.

Net zoals Samantha was zijn toestand nog altijd niet vooruitgegaan. Zijn temperatuur was een lange tijd heel laag gebleven. Daarbij had hij water vanuit het meer ingeslikt waardoor hij een lange tijd last heeft gehad van buikkrampen. Nu had hij hoge koorts en deden zijn spieren pijn. Severus wist al wat er hem te wachten zou staan wanneer hij naar Samantha zou toegaan en het verergerde zijn humeur.

De laatste dagen had Clear hem overal lastig gevallen, sinds Samantha ziek in bed lag. Ze bezocht hem op zijn kantooruren, ze viel hem lastig wanneer hij aan een drank bezig was, ze klaagde tegen hem tijdens het eten. Het was wonderbaarlijk hoeveel invloed dat op hem heeft gehad. Uiteindelijk was hij akkoord gegaan met haar voorstel om Samantha te gaan bezoeken.

Hij was opgelucht wanneer Poppy uiteindelijk de gordijnen rond het bed van de patiënt sloot en zich naar hem wende.

"Je hebt de medicatie nodig voor Samantha?" vroeg ze en wandelde naar haar opslagplaats.

"Ja," zei hij, "ik ga haar namelijk bezoeken." Poppy, die eerst met haar rug naar hem stond toegekeerd, draaide zich verbaasd om. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en glimlachte nerveus. Hij voelde aan dat de vrouw hem niet vertrouwde.

"Je gaat haar bezoeken? Dus ik mag aannemen dat die ruzie tussen jullie beiden is opgelost?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Hij keek zuur haar richting uit. Ze zuchtte enkel terwijl ze haar ogen draaide. "Ik weet niet wat er zich heeft afgespeeld en je weigert er iets over te zeggen. Nu plots ga je haar bezoeken en haar medicatie toedienen?!" Ze zette de medicatie terug op de plank. "Zolang die ruzie niet is opgelost geef ik jou niet haar medicatie." Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en wilde iets op haar beslissing zeggen, maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt mij Severus. Als je tijdens dat bezoek discussieert en per ongeluk haar teveel of te weinig van haar medicatie toedient kan dat ernstige gevolgen hebben."

Nors knikte hij en beende hij de ziekenzaal uit. Hij liet de vrouw gekleed in wit achter zich. Dan moest Clear die later toedienen, dacht hij op weg naar Samantha haar kamer. Opnieuw verzonken zijn gedachten terug aan die ene dag. Clear had haar insinuatie niet moeten afmaken. Sinds hij uiterst goed in Legilimentie was, had hij haar insinuatie al geweten vooraleer ze die had gezegd. _Ik weet dat ik stoor tijdens jou poging om Samantha in bed te lokken. _Hij balde zijn vuisten en versnelde zijn pas. Het had slechte herinneringen opgeroepen van vroeger. Van toen Lily nog leefde en bevriend waren. Van toen James Potter hun had getreiterd met de vriendschap die ze hadden. Hij duwde de beelden en stemmen weg. Hij wilde hier niet meer aan denken en haalde diep adem. Samantha was niet Lily.

Samantha 's deur zag er nog minder uitnodigend uit dan ervoor. Misschien was dit toch een slecht idee geweest, dacht hij en wilde het afblazen. Terug gaan naar de kerkers en zijn toverdrankenmagazine uitlezen.

"Ik denk dat je moet aankloppen," zei een stem achter hem. Hij draaide zich om en zag Samantha met naast haar een huiself. Ze hield haar armen gekruist voor haar borstkas en had één wenkbrauw opgetrokken. "maar misschien heb ik het fout. Wie zal het weten." Ze stapte naar voren en opende de deur. De huiself liep zenuwachtig achter haar aan en trilde van angst.

"Mag jij je wel uit bed begeven?!" vroeg Severus stil. Hij sloot de deur met een klap, beende naar haar toe en begeleide Samantha naar haar slaapkamer.

"Ik ben niet stervende!" zei ze verontwaardigd en trok haar arm uit zijn greep. "Plaats het dienblad op dat kastje naast het bed Pyo." De huiself die beangstigend het gesprek tussen het duo had gevolgd, zette haastig het dienblad op het kastje.

"Nog iets dat mevrouw wenst?" vroeg de elf met bevende stem. Samantha schudde haar hoofd. De huiself liet opgelucht een zucht ontsnappen en verdween.

"Heb je dan geen koorts?" vroeg Severus aan Samantha, toen die het bed inkroop en de lakens glad streek. Ze nam de soep van het dienblad en nam een slok vooraleer ze die terug zette. Ze negeert mij, dacht hij geërgerd.

"_Middi_," siste hij en boog voorover zodat ze wel oogcontact moest maken. "Je kunt mij niet eeuwig negeren." Haar ogen keken hem koud aan.

"Wat wil je dan _Sneep_? Het ene moment ben je menselijk, het ander moment gooi jij mij plots jou kamer uit, later draag je me dan wel helemaal tot hier en nu snauw je mij weer af!" zei ze kwaad. "Ik snap helemaal niets van jou stemwisselingen! Misschien ben je nog altijd kwaad om wat Bibi wilde zeggen, maar dat verklaard niet waarom je mij wekenlang hebt genegeerd en deed alsof ik niet bestond!" Ze wapperde overstuur met haar armen, terwijl ze dit zei en de tranen stonden in haar ogen. Hij voelde zich ongemakkelijk bij het bestuderen van dit schouwspel. Hij had niet geweten dat hij haar zo diep had gekwetst. Samantha herstelde haar rustige houding en veegde de tranen uit haar ooghoeken.

"Ze heeft jou verteld wat ze wilde zeggen?" vroeg hij lichtjes verbaasd.

"Wat mij het meest verbaasd is dat je haar zin kon afmaken vooraleer zij dat deed." Ging Samantha verder en vernauwde haar ogen. "Het lijkt wel op... magie." Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. Haar mondhoeken krulden om in een glimlach.

"Werkelijk?" zei hij gladjes en keek haar afwachtend aan.

"Inderdaad," zei Samantha. "Ik ben er achter gekomen dat je Legilimentie kan." Het was duidelijk dat zij nu degene was die zich ongemakkelijk voelde. Ze plukte willekeurig aan haar deken en negeerde zijn blik. Hij wilde weten of het kwam door de insinuatie of het feit dat hij legilimentie kon. Misschien wel beide.

"Misschien is het beter als ik weg ga." Hij verbrak de stilte tussen hun beide. Heel even ving hij Samantha's blik op, maar hij draaide zijn rug naar haar toe en liep naar de deur.

"Blijf alsjeblieft," zei ze stil. Bijna onhoorbaar. Hij zuchtte en sloot zijn ogen. Hij kon haar onmogelijk iets weigeren en nam plaats op de stoel naast het bed.

"Je zou best die soep opdrinken anders word hij koud," zei hij na een lange onaangename stilte. Ze keek naar het dienblad naast haar op het kastje en haalde haar schouders op.

"Ik heb niet zo'n honger meer," zei ze. Dit was één van de redenen waarom Clear hysterisch was geweest. Middi haar gewoonlijk eetgewoontes waren afgenomen. Ze at amper iets tot niets. Zolang dit duurde zou ze niet kunnen genezen.

"Ik ga niet weg vooraleer je iets gegeten hebt," zei hij en wees naar de toast op haar dienblad. Ze wierp een geïrriteerde blik naar de man. Hij wist dat ze zich het nu al beklaagde dat ze hem gevraagd had om te blijven.

"Ik zei toch al dat ik geen honger..." Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. Hij stopte een stuk toast in haar mond. Dit had ze duidelijk niet verwacht. Pas na een hevige hoestbui kreeg ze het stuk toast ingeslikt. "Waar was dat voor nodig!" zei ze kwaad.

"Moet jou toast misschien voorgekauwd worden vooraleer je hem kunt eten of ga je nu zelf eten?" vroeg hij spottend met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken. Samantha opende paar keer haar mond, maar slikte de woorden terug in en nam de kom soep van het dienblad. Zonder te klagen dronk ze de kom leeg. Ze ging neerliggen en trok het laken tot over haar kin. Slaperig knipperde ze met haar ogen en bracht een geeuw uit.

"Als ik beter ben kunnen we misschien weer samen thee drinken," bracht ze slaperig uit vooraleer ze in slaap viel. Severus staarde naar de jonge vrouw voor hem in het bed. Hij probeerde zo voorzichtig mogelijk op te staan zonder enig geluid te maken en sloop de kamer uit. Hij sloot de deur achter zich. Zijn blik gleed over haar zitkamer die nog altijd even rommelig was als de laatste keer. _Als ik beter ben kunnen we misschien weer samen thee drinken. _"Dat zou ik fijn vinden," zei hij tegen de kamer voor zich.

* * *

Een paar dagen later keerde Severus terug naar haar kamer. Ze was echter niet alleen. Wanneer hij door de open haard in haar zitkamer belande en het stof van zijn gewaad afstreek, hoorde hij iemand anders stem vanachter de deur weerklinken. Hij wist niet goed wat te doen. Zou hij terugkeren of binnen gaan? Samantha 's luid gelach haalde hem uit zijn gedachten.

"Dat kan ik mij heel levendig voorstellen," zei Samantha luid en schaterde het uit. Severus trok een wenkbrauw op. Hij moest toegeven dat hij wel nieuwsgierig was wie de persoon was. Het was alleszins niet Clear noch Montagné. Het was een mannenstem die hij achter de gesloten deur hoorde. Hij liep voorzichtig naar de deur en poogde niet de struikelen over de rommel die over de kamer verspreid was. Hij snoof en schudde zijn hoofd afkeurend. Hoe kon ze nu in deze troep leven? Het was een opluchting wanneer hij de deur veilig bereikte. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid nog groter dan voorheen.

Severus legde zijn oor op de deur in hoop om meer te horen, maar hij ving enkel flarden op van het gesprek. Plots voelde hij iets bewegen aan zijn been. Hij schrok en stootte daardoor zijn knie hard tegen de deurpost. Wanneer hij naar beneden keek zag hij twee grote groene ogen naar hem staren. Een kat die hij nog nooit eerder had opgemerkt keek hem lui aan. Het beest deed zijn ogen dicht en miauwde, terwijl haar staart sloom heen en weer bewoog.

"Professor?" zei een stem verbaasd. Severus draaide zich om en zag Marcel Lubbermans hem met een mengeling van angst, verbazing en argwaan aanstaren. Samantha die in bed lag, zwaaide vrolijk zijn richting uit. De kat kroop tussen zijn benen de kamer naar binnen en sprong het bed op om Samantha te vergezellen.

"Lubbermans," zei Severus gladjes en wrong zich de kamer binnen langs de jongeman heen. "Professor Middi." Hij knikte naar Samantha, die geërgerd zuchtte en met haar ogen draaide, terwijl ze iets mompelde. Hij hechte er enkel geen aandacht aan. Al zijn aandacht was gericht op Lubbermans. Hij had geen idee waarom de jongeman hier was en dat gaf hem een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Nochtans had Samantha hem verzekerd dat er niets tussen hun beide was.

Lubbermans sloot de deur en ging terug gaan neerzitten op de stoel naast het bed. Zowel hij, als Samantha keken hem afwachtend aan. De kat schonk hem echter geen aandacht meer. Die was druk bezig met het schoonmaken van zichzelf.

"Ik kom professor Middi haar medicijnen geven, maar ik zal wachten wanneer u weg gaat," zei Severus tegen Lubbermans. Lubbermans wilde iets zeggen, maar hij gaf de jongen de kans niet."Ze is altijd heel erg slaperig daarna." Hij transformeerde een magazine in een gemakkelijke zitstoel. Die zitstoel plaatste hij aan de andere kant van het bed. Zo kon hij Lubbermans makkelijker in het oog houden. Zonder een antwoord af te wachten ging hij zitten en kruiste zijn armen, terwijl hij zuur voor zich uitkeek. Het deed hem een genoegen om te zien hoe ongemakkelijk Lubbermans zich voelde onder zijn blik.

"Negeer hem Marcel," zei Samantha. Ze draaide haar gezicht naar hem toe en bewoog haar lippen zonder enig geluid uit te brengen. 'Waar ben je met bezig?'. Hij snoof en haalde een boek tevoorschijn. "Severus is in een slecht humeur de laatste tijd. Het is bijna Kerstmis." Hij wilde uitbrengen dat dit helemaal niet waar was, al realiseerde zich hoe kinderachtig dit zou klinken. Hij hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar en zijn aandacht terug op zijn boek gericht. "Ik kan het best begrijpen. Hij moet tenslotte een geschenk kopen voor Zwamdrift." Ging Samantha verder terwijl ze glimlachte.

Dit was de druppel! Het feit dat hij er dagelijks werd aan herinnerd door Zwamdrift zelf was al erg genoeg. Zijn handen klemde rond de kaft van het boek dat hij poogde te lezen, maar de letters dansten voor zijn ogen. Lubbermans probeerde duidelijk zijn lach in te houden. _Rotjoch._ Hij negeerde haar en Lubbermans voor de rest van hun gesprek tot dat hij iets ongewoonlijk hoorde.

"De trouw is in de zomer." Zei Lubbermans die recht stond en zijn gewaad effen trok. Dit trok Severus zijn aandacht terug bij het gesprek. _Trouw?_ Hij liet zijn verbazing niet blijken, maar bestudeerde het duo aandachtig. "De uitnodiging volgt nog." Dit maakte Severus nog meer nieuwsgierig. "Ik moet nu echt vertrekken vooraleer het nog meer begint te sneeuwen." Zei Lubbermans terwijl hij uit het raam keek.

"Nog veel succes met het regelen van de trouwerij," zei Samantha met een glimlach. Lubbermans glimlachte ook. Severus had geen idee wat er gebeurde en waarom iedereen glimlachte. Wat hem nog meer ergerde dan niet weten wat er aan de hand was, was het feit dat de twee het afscheid aan het uitstellen waren. Hij kuchte luid in de hoop dat beiden zijn aanwezigheid zouden opmerken. Iets wat het duo duidelijk vergeten was.

"Het brandpoeder zit in een groene doos op de plank boven te openhaard." Deelde Severus mee. Hij had evengoed 'rot op' kunnen zeggen, want daar kwam het op neer. Hij wilde dat Lubbermans onmiddellijk weg ging.

"Het was goed om je nog eens te zien," zei Lubbermans nerveus en verliet haastig de kamer. Severus negeerde Samantha haar kwade blik en bleef aandachtig luisteren tot hij zeker wist dat Lubbermans weg was. Hij draaide zich dan naar Samantha toe. Ze keek hem beschuldigend aan.

"Je moet jou medicijnen innemen," zei Severus en haalde enkele flesjes uit zijn zak. "Neko!" De huiself verscheen vrijwel onmiddellijk. "Haal thee."

"Je was niet erg vriendelijk tegen Marcel," bracht Samantha uit. Severus keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Opnieuw verscheen de huiself in de kamer. Dit maal met een dienblad waarop een grote pot met thee en twee kleine kopjes rustten.

"Plaats het dienblad hier," zei Severus en wees naar de het kastje naast Samantha haar bed. Daarna wende hij zich weer terug naar haar. "Ik ben ook geen vriendelijk man Samantha. Na zeven jaar les gehad te hebben, moet je dat toch beseft hebben."

"Je bent de laatste maanden vriendelijker tegen mij," zei ze stil. Haar blik was naar de grond gericht. Het deed hem terugdenken naar vorig jaar. Hoe verlegen ze altijd was geweest.

"Inderdaad," zei hij. Nauwkeurig mengde hij het eerste medicijn in een kopje met thee. Hij gaf het haar aan, ze maakte echter geen aanstalten om het kopje leeg te drinken.

"Waarom?" vroeg ze. Hij fronste zijn voorhoofd en keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "Waarom ben je vriendelijk tegen mij? Betekend dit dat we vrienden zijn?" Ze keek hem afwachtend aan. Haar groene ogen zo groot als schoteltjes. Hij wende zijn blik op het andere drankje dat ze ook nog moest innemen.

"Drink je thee op Samantha," zei hij geërgerd en stond op. Hij hoorde haar vermoeid zuchten, maar ze deed wat er haar werd gevraagd. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte tussen hen beide. Je kon enkel het spinnen van de kat horen en Samantha die slurpte aan haar thee. Zijn blik dwaalde af naar Samantha. Ze staarde leeg voor zich uit, maar je zag dat ze aan het nadenken was.

Vermoeid zakte Severus neer op een stoel naast het bed. Hij had dringend nood aan vakantie. Nog twee dagen les, herinnerde hij zichzelf. Hij had besloten dit jaar niet op Zweinstein te blijven. Hij zou terug keren naar Weverseind. Ver weg van Schotland, van Zweinstein, van bij haar. Hij moet uit haar buurt blijven vooraleer hij domme dingen zou doen. Albus en Minerva hadden gelijk. Hij had gevoelens voor haar. Hij wist alleen niet of zij hetzelfde voelde. Een treiterige stem in zijn hoofd lachte om de gedachte. _Alsof dat zou gebeuren! _

Severus voelde een hand op zijn schouder en keek op. Samantha zwaaide met het lege kopje. Hij nam het van haar over en vulde het opnieuw met thee. Dit keer een andere mengeling van medicijn.

"Je hebt mijn vraag nog niet beantwoord," zei ze nadat ze al haar medicijnen had ingenomen. Hij borg de flesjes wees veilig op in de binnenzak van zijn jas.

"Ik weet niet hoe ik jou vraag zou moeten beantwoorden." Zei hij. Ze knipperde loom met haar ogen. Hij wist dat ze ieder moment in slaap zou vallen.

"Ik moet toegeven dat ik verbaasd ben." bracht ze uit. "Betekend dit dat we niet bevriend zijn?" Ze sloot haar ogen en kroop onder het deken. Severus was zeker dat Samantha in slaap was gevallen en met een pijnlijk gevoel in zijn borstkas verliet hij de kamer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry dat er altijd zoveel tijd tussen het posten van hoofdstukken zit. Heb het enorm druk op school waardoor verder schrijven niet altijd gemakkelijk is. :)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoofdstuk 6:**

Samantha keek uit over het witte landschap voor haar. Ze werd vergezelt door Bibi en Lumina, ieder van hun aan één kant van haar zijde. De oneindige witheid had ze altijd een prachtig zicht gevonden, maar nu gaf het haar een leeg en verlaten gevoel. Er hing een behoorlijk mistroostige sfeer rondom haar en mensen begonnen het op te merken.

"Ik snap helemaal niet waarom je zo melancholisch bent Samantha," zei Lumina zuchtend, terwijl ze de sneeuw op de vensterbank samen duwde tot een bal. "Mijn baas heeft mij van de zaak gehaald! Al die maanden speurwerk voor niets!" Alle drie lieten terzelfder tijd een zucht horen.

Het was zo druk geweest de afgelopen maanden en nu plots met de vakantie hadden ze geen idee wat te doen. Vroeger hadden ze de boel op stelten gezet, maar als leraar hadden ze bepaalde verantwoordelijkheden en moesten ze de leerlingen een goed voorbeeld geven. Bibi en Samantha hadden zelfs al een grote dosis van hun verbeterwerk klaar, toch verveelden ze zich.

Draco Malfidus was tijdelijk het land uit voor een belangrijke zaak, waardoor Bibi had besloten om op school te blijven tot zijn terugkomst. Lumina was van de zaak gehaald. Iets waar ze zoveel tijd en moeite had ingestoken. Severus Sneep was _verdwenen_. Samantha kon het niets anders uitleggen. De man was plots verdwenen zonder iets van hem te laten horen.

"Hoe komt het dat je van die zaak bent gehaald?" vroeg Bibi nieuwsgierig, ook Samantha keek geïnteresseerd op.

Ze had nog steeds geen antwoord gehad waarom Lumina zo plots verdwenen was na haar verwondingen. Het had erop geleken dat niets of niemand haar had kunnen stoppen. Het was dus vreemd dat ze van die zaak was gehaald, sinds het duidelijk was hoe hard ze er aan had gewerkt.

"Albus Perkamentus," bracht ze kil uit en smeet de sneeuwbal naar een onzichtbare Perkamentus in haar verbeelding. "De man kwam mijn baas een tijd geleden opzoeken. Ze hadden een hevige discussie die ik afgeluisterd heb natuurlijk."

Zowel Bibi als Samantha fronsten hun wenkbrauwen. Albus Perkamentus? Hoe wist hij in de eerste plaats van wat er zich had voorgedaan?

"Hij zei dat het té gevaarlijk was. Dat hij wilde weten waarom er niet iemand méér ervaren was op gezet. Wie degene was die het onderzoek had gestart." Samantha gaf Perkamentus alleszins gelijk dat het té gevaarlijk was. Die mannen van vorige keer hadden er niet goedaardig uitgezien.

"Wat moet ik nu beginnen," zei Lumina schril. "Ik krijg de meest saaie zaken momenteel!"

Samantha had een idee wat haar vriendin zou kunnen doen. Ze zou Lumina Sneep doen schaduwen zodat ze zijn adres vond. Zijzelf was daarin niet geslaagd. Uilen kwamen terug met ongeopende enveloppen, Minerva weigerde het adres te geven, ze had niets gevonden in de documenten van de school,... Severus Sneep leek onvindbaar. Hij had zich veilig verstopt voor haar en het was duidelijk dat hij niet wilde gevonden worden. Samantha liet zich echter niet zo makkelijk afschepen. Ze wilde een antwoord op haar vragen.

"Je kunt mijn een plezier doen," zei Samantha langzaam en onzeker. Ze had geen idee hoe Lumina zou reageren. De roosharige jongedame had een hekel aan Sneep, maar ze had ook een hekel aan Malfidus en hij leefde nog steeds.

Wanneer Samantha haar ogen richtte op Lumina, was het duidelijk dat haar vriendin haar absoluut wilde helpen. Enthousiast keek ze Samantha aan. Bibi trok verrast een wenkbrauw op.

"Ik wil dat je Severus Sneep zijn adres vind."

Lumina knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen en haar glimlach smolt weg. In de plaats daarvan wierp ze Samantha een verwarde blik toe.

"Waarom?" vroeg ze met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Samantha bloosde. Haar stoute manieren van tevoren waren verdwenen. Ze hoorde Bibi lachen.

"Lumina," zei Bibi grijzend . "Ik denk dat je zojuist jou antwoord hebt gekregen." Lumina's ogen werden dubbel zo groot, ze verbleekte een paar tinten en haar mond viel open. Ze bleef Samantha een lange tijd verwonderd aankijken.

"Het was de hele tijd hem," bracht ze uiteindelijk stilletjes uit. "Zelfs wanneer je die 'relatie' had met Tirion."

Samantha bloosde nog meer. Ze schaamde zich dat ze een relatie met Tirion was begonnen in de eerste plaats. Alles had ze gedaan om te negeren dat ze verliefd was geworden op haar leraar. Toch had ze verlangt naar zijn aandacht. Alles zodat hij haar toch zou opmerken.

"Dit is ontzettend veel informatie die ik momenteel moet verwerken." Zei Samantha met gefronste wenkbrauwen. Ze keek van Samantha naar Bibi. "Jij wist dit al?!"

"Ik had mijn vermoedens die deze vakantie werden bevestigd," zei Bibi glimlachend. "Ga je het doen?"

"Wat?" vroeg Lumina niet begrijpend. Ze masseerde de zijkanten van haar hoofd. Blijkbaar had ze inderdaad moeilijkheden om dit nieuws te verwerken. Samantha kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen.

"Ga je Sneep zijn woonplaats zoeken?" zei Bibi en voegde er geërgerd aan toe. "Draco wilt mij namelijk niets zeggen." Samantha keek verbaasd naar Bibi. Ze had geen idee dat zelfs Bibi er trachtte achter te komen.

"Natuurlijk ga ik het doen," zei Lumina. "Hoe moeilijk kan het zijn? Trouwens... dit zal hem enorm op stang jagen." Het groepje lachten luid en kletsen verder over de laatste geruchten die de ronde deden. Samantha kon niet wachten tot het moment waar ze Severus zou confronteren.

Severus had een goede week achter de rug. Het was de juiste beslissing geweest om naar Weverseind terug te keren voor de kerstperiode. Ver weg van de roodharige jongedame die hem te week maakte. Albus kon zeggen wat hij wilde, maar de jongedame verdiende iemand beter dan hem. Iemand die niet een waanzinnige man zoals Voldemort heeft gediend.

Hij draaide de pagina van zijn krant om en las verveeld al de onzin die er in verspreid stond. Hij kon niet klagen. Tot nu toe was het heel rustig geweest. Ontspannen leunde hij achterover in de zitstoel. Toen er echter werd aangeklopt, verstarde hij. Hij mompelde een paar vloeken onder zijn adem. Toch niet weer zo'n koor dat liederen kwam zingen voor gel. Hij besloot het te negeren. Ze zouden wel weggaan. Het was té koud om te lang te blijven staan voor een gesloten deur.

Spijtig genoeg gingen ze niet weg. Er werd opnieuw aangeklopt. Knarsetandend liep hij naar de deur.

"Ik heb geen interesse in jullie..." zei hij kwaad, maar viel stil wanneer hij zag wie er voor hem stond. Hij keek Samantha Middi verbaasd aan met ogen zo groot als schoteltjes. Ze glimlachte en er was een lichte blos op haar wangen van de koude.

"Dat werd tijd!" zei ze en stapte langs hem heen. "Behandel jij al jou gasten op zo'n koele manier?" Severus smeet de deur dicht. Bruusk draaide hij zich om en met een grote stap stond hij palm voor haar.

"Hoe kom je aan dit adres?" siste hij. Hoe had ze hem gevonden? Hij had Minerva uitdrukkelijk gezegd dat ze dit adres aan niemand mocht geven! Hij was razend.

"Lumina," antwoordde ze. Onbeschaamd volgde ze de hal tot in de zitkamer. "Ik was namelijk bezorgd." Ze wiep een beschuldigende blik over haar schouder. Hij draaide spottend met zijn ogen.

"Bezorgd?" Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en lachte spottend. "Ik ben een volwassen man en kan best voor mijzelf zorgen." Hij ging stijfjes zitten in de zitstoel en hield haar nauwlettend in de gaten.

"Ik betwijfel niet dat je voor jezelf kunt zorgen, maar je antwoordde op geen enkele van mijn brieven." Haar ogen hadden iedere hoek van zijn kamer afgespeurd en kwamen uiteindelijk bij hem terecht. "Ik wil ook een antwoord op mijn vraag." Hij wist dat ze vroeg of laat die vraag zou stellen. Hij had dit liever uitgesteld. Ze waren terug op het onderwerp waarover hij het niet wilde hebben.

"Samantha," zei hij geïrriteerd. Hij zuchtte vermoeid en wreef met zijn lange vingers in de hoeken van zijn ogen. Hij hoorde haar voetstappen de kamer doorwandelen.

"Is dit jou moeder?" vroeg ze plots. Hij opende zijn ogen en zag Samantha met een fotokader zwaaien. In de foto waren zowel zijn vader als zijn moeder te zien. Beide hadden een bescheiden glimlach die op hun lippen speelde. Hij knikte naar Samantha die voorzichtig de kader terug op de plank zette.

"Het is onbeleefd om aan spullen te zitten van een ander," zei hij flauwtjes. Samantha glimlachte en vouwde haar handen op haar rug. Op veilige afstand bestudeerde ze alle zaken die op de planken stonden.

"Er is zo weinig dat jij van mij weet," bracht hij uit. Hij hoorde haar luid snuiven, maar haar blik bleef op de kast gericht.

"Ik kan moeilijk informatie uit jou sleuren. Dat zou niet netjes zijn," zei ze en draaide zich om. Langzaam stapte ze naar hem toe. "Ik wil gewoon weten waarom je jou afzondert. Het is alsof je bang geworden bent van mij." Ze stond nu heel dichtbij en hij had geen enkel idee hoe hij zich uit deze situatie kon redden.

"Ik moet jou iets tonen," zei hij en slikte de brok in zijn keel door. Het werd tijd dat hij haar over Lily zou vertellen, sinds zij een groot deel van zijn leven had ingenomen.

Samantha volgde hem de smalle trap op. Severus liep voorbij de grauwe badkamer en zijn ouders kamer. Voor zijn eigen kamerdeur bleef hij staan. Hij draaide zich naar haar toe. "Je moet mij een paar dingen beloven," zei hij langzaam. Samantha keek hem nieuwsgierig aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Je mag mij niet onderbreken terwijl ik vertel, noch mag je dit aan iemand door vertellen. Zeker niet aan die twee vriendinnen van jou." Ze knikte en dat was goed genoeg voor hem.

Hij wist dat zijn kamer geen aangenaam zicht was. De muren waren grijs en versleten. De kamer rook muf en er was een vochtplek op één van de muren te zien. Met twee passen had hij zijn bed al bereikt en knielde neer. Hij haalde een oude, houten koffer vanonder het bed. Twijfelend keek hij naar het ding in zijn handen. Daarna keek hij naar Samantha die nog altijd in de deuropening stond. Hij wees naar de grond en gebaarde dat ze daar moest gaan zitten. Samantha kwam onzeker de kamer binnen. Ze nam plaats naast hem en keek ook naar de koffer.

"Dit zijn kinder- en jeugdherinneringen, maar het zijn vooral herinneringen aan Lily," begon hij te vertellen. Hij zag haar fronsen, maar ze zei geen woord en keek hem zelfs afwachtend aan. Hij haalde diep adem en ging verder met zijn verhaal. De woorden stroomden uit zijn mond. Het leek zo gemakkelijk om er tegen haar over te vertellen. Ze bleef de hele tijd stil en aandachtig luisteren. Hij toonde haar foto's die hij eeuwen verborgen had gehouden. Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Hij had geen idee waarom.

"Is er iets grappig aan?" vroeg hij gespannen. Nerveus kneedde hij zijn knieën die pijn deden van een lange tijd op de koude vloer te zitten. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Neen. Je lijkt gelukkig op deze foto, ook al kijk je zuur. Je ziet in jou ogen dat je wel gelukkig was op dat moment." Legde ze uit en gaf de foto's terug. "Je houdt van haar." Verbaasd keek hij naar Samantha. Dit was niet de reactie die hij had verwacht. Ze bleef volkomen rustig bij de situatie. "Weet Potter dit eigenlijk? Dat je zijn moeder hebt gekend?" Hij klemde zijn handen rond de stapel foto's.

"Ik ga het hem niet vertellen," zei ze haastig bij het zien van zijn reactie. Ze legde haar hand op zijn arm en gaf hem een zachte kneep. Voorzichtig en met veel zorg borg hij weer alles op.

"Het is laat," deelde hij mee nadat hij een blik uit het raam had geworpen. Het was pikkedonker. Hij kon haar nu niet naar huis sturen. Deze buurt was veel te gevaarlijk rond dit tijdstip.

"Ik neem aan dat ik beter ga," zei Samantha. Ze strekte haar benen en stond daarna op.

"Het is te gevaarlijk buitenshuis eenmaal het hier avond is," zei hij en volgde haar voorbeeld. Ze lachte alsof hij net een grap had gemaakt. ze begreep duidelijk niet welk soort buurt dit is. "Ik ben doodserieus. Als je net zoals mij jou hele leven hier gewoond zou hebben, dan zou je het begrijpen. Jij blijft vannacht hier." Hij schakelde de lichtschakelaar uit en duwde haar voor zich uit naar buiten op de smalle gang. "Lumos." Een lichtstraal verscheen uit de top van zijn toverstok. Beiden bewogen zich moeizaam door de dunne gang de trap naar beneden.

"Ik verwachtte geen bezoek, dus zul je het moeten stellen met enkel soep en wat brood," zei hij en verdween de keuken in. Hij had tijd nodig om alleen te zijn na alles wat hij haar had verteld. Samantha leek dat te begrijpen. Ze liet hem alleen werken terwijl zij in de woonkamer bleef.

Het was bijzonder opmerkelijk dat voor iemand die normaal veel praat, Samantha die avond enorm stil was. Ze stelde geen vragen, vertelde niet wat er allemaal op Zweinstein is gebeurd. Nee, ze hield wijselijk haar mond en at in stilte. Na het korte maal besloot hij om Samantha op zijn kamer te laten slapen en hij op de zitbank in de woonkamer. Hij wilde absoluut niet dat er iemand op de kamer van zijn ouders sliep, en ook hijzelf was niet graag aanwezig in die kamer. Wanneer hij zich nestelde in het bed dat eerst een zitbank was, besloot hij dat het niet zo erg was dat Samantha hem was komen opzoeken.

Samantha werd wakker door een luid gevloek en een aantal boeken dat op de grond vielen. Loom opende ze haar oogleden en werd begroet door zonlicht. Ze had die nacht de slapen moeilijk weten te vatten. Een lange tijd had ze liggen nadenken over alle verhalen die Severus haar had verteld over Lily. Ook dat de slaapkamer ijskoud was, had de situatie er niet op verbeterd. Opnieuw hoorde ze hem vloeken. Ze draaide zich om in de richting vanwaar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Severus was verwoed aan het zoeken in de klaarkast die in de kamer stond. Samantha was verwonderd dat hij het niet koud had. Hij droeg enkel een zwarte broek en zijn haar was zelfs nat. Het was duidelijk dat hij geen idee had dat hij Samantha had wakker gemaakt door zijn zoektocht, noch dat ze hem nauwlettend in de gaten hield.

"Wat zoek je?" vroeg ze vermoeid en geeuwde. Bij het horen van haar stem bleef hij stokstijf staan. Ze zag hem haastig een trui nemen die hij voor zijn borstkas hield. Langzaam draaide hij zich naar haar toe. Hij voelde zich duidelijk niet op zijn gemak.

"Een bepaald hemd," bracht hij langzaam uit. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en ging rechtop zitten. "Maar ik snap _nu_ waarom ik het niet vond." Samantha was verward. Ze keek vragend zijn richting uit terwijl ze haar haren uit haar ogen streek en negeerde hoe koud ze het werkelijk had.

"Jij draagt het namelijk," zei hij. Samantha staarde naar het hemd dat ze droeg. Hij had nochtans gezegd dat ze zelf mocht kiezen wat ze droeg, dus had ze geen minuut stil gestaan bij het feit dat hij dit hemd vandaag zou willen dragen. Ze wilde zich excuseren, maar Severus had zijn rug al naar haar toe gedraaid. Haastig greep hij een ander hemd uit de kast en schuifelde de deur uit zonder nog iets te zeggen.

Samantha dook terug onder de lakens en wikkelde die strak rondom haar. Ze snoof de geur op van de lakens, maar er was geen spoor naar hem te vinden. Blijkbaar had hij de lakens gisteren nog veranderd. Samantha geeuwde en sloot haar ogen. Ze merkte niet op hoeveel tijd er voorbij streek totdat ze de deur van de kamer hoorde openen.

"Als je wilt kun je de badkamer gebruiken," deelde Severus haar mee. "Handdoeken en zeep liggen al klaar." Samantha kroop vanonder de lakens en staarde de man aan. Dit maal was hij wel helemaal aangekleed en zijn haar was droog. "Ik ben beneden te vinden als je klaar bent." Hij sloot de deur van de kamer, maar je kon duidelijk zijn voetstappen horen weerklinken in de hal.

Samantha was niet meer overtuigd van haar plan. Ze had gedacht dat naar hier komen meer antwoorden zou opleveren. Integendeel. In plaats van antwoorden had ze nu nog meer vragen. Bibi had haar in het begin van het jaar gezegd dat ze geduld moest hebben. Hoelang zou ze nog moeten wachten? Ze wist niet eens of de man interesse had in haar.

Met veel tegenzin stond ze op en wandelde haastig naar de deur van de kamer. Ze vervloekte zichzelf dat ze er niet had aan gedacht om haar kousen aan te doen wants de vloer voelde ijskoud aan. Eenmaal ze de badkamer bereikte, was ze opgelucht dat het daar warmer was dan in de rest van het huis. Ze zag meteen de opgevouwen handdoeken en zeep op het krukje naast het bad. Wat haar verbaasde was dat haar kleren netjes waren opgevouwen. Ze bloosde om de gedachte dat ze gisteren haar kleren in een hoopje op de kruk had laten liggen. Severus had vaker commentaar gegeven op haar slordigheid in Zweinstein. Ze voelde zich nu een stuk schuldig dat ze nu al rommel had gemaakt in zijn huis.

Samantha draaide zich om naar de spiegel. Zelfs haar korte haar lag er slordig bij. Zij was absoluut geen knappe Lily Evers wiens haar lang en krullend was geweest of het meisje dat op iedere foto glimlachte en vrolijk was. Daarbij was Lily Evers ook nog eens enorm slim geweest. Dat had Severus haar in ieder geval verteld en hij is niet het soort man die over zulke zaken overdrijft. _Severus houdt van haar. _ Samantha beet op haar lip en verbood zichzelf om er verder over na te denken. Ze draaide de kraan van het bad open. Ze zou een bad nemen, zich aankleden, normaal gedragen en vooral niet meer aan _haar_ denken.

Een half uur later bevond Samantha zich aan de keukentafel die bezaait was met eetwaren. Severus zat recht tegenover haar en las de krant terwijl hij rustig zijn thee dronk. Samantha kreeg geen hap door haar keel. Grotendeels van de tijd prikte ze willekeurig in het voedsel op haar bord. Ze hoorde hem aan de andere kant van de tafel geïrriteerd zuchten.

"Het is de bedoeling dat je het eet. Ik nam aan dat je nog wist hoe je dat moest doen." zei Severus spottend. Samantha keek op van haar bord en zag dat zijn blik op haar gericht was. Zijn linkerwenkbrauw had hij opgetrokken. Ze legde haar mes en vork neer.

"Ik heb niet zo'n honger," zei ze en wilde haar bord opzij schuiven, maar Severus hield haar tegen.

"Jij gaat nergens naartoe tot dat je jou bord hebt leeggegeten." Zei hij knarsetandend. Samantha was absoluut niet onder de indruk en duwde het bord van haar af. Severus zijn ogen vernauwden zich tot spleetjes.

"Ik kan jou evengoed uit huis gooien. Ik zal er ook voor zorgen dat het op een manier gebeurd waardoor je met jou hoofd eerst naar beneden valt. Misschien zal je dan beseffen dat ik een inspanning heb gedaan voor dit ontbijt. Er is natuurlijk ook een grote mogelijkheid dat je schedel openbarst en je sterft op mijn stoep. Het is een risico wat ik wil nemen."

"Er is het risico dat Lumina ontdekt dat ik, doordat jij mij uit jouw huis gooide, stierf op jouw stoep." Zei Samantha terug en glimlachte zoet.

"Het is inderdaad een moeilijke beslissing." zei Severus. "Een beslissing die jij binnen de vijf minuten moeten nemen want over een half uur gaat de supermarkt open en het is een wandeling van vijftien minuten. Ik heb namelijk een gast die tijdelijk bij mij inwoont waarvoor ik voedsel moet kopen, maar als ze zichzelf uithongert wordt dat niet zo'n groot probleem."

"Ik heb niet een gezegd dat ik zou blijven!" zei Samantha verbaasd. Severus hield zijn hoofd schuin en staarde haar een lange tijd bedenkelijk aan.

"Ik had al een voorgevoel dat je langer zou blijven vanaf het moment jij op mijn deurstoep verscheen." Zei hij verveeld. Ze was zo voorspelbaar, dacht Samantha kwaad. "Dat werd nog eens bevestigd toen gisteren bij het opvouwen van je kleren die miniatuur rugzak uit je broekzak viel. Wanneer ik hem uitvergrote en doorzocht vond ik meer kleren en zelfs een cadeau."

"Het is onbeleefd om aan spullen te zitten van een ander," zei Samantha in een treiterige stem. Severus draaide zijn ogen, maar Samantha zag dat zijn mondhoeken omgekruld waren in een glimlach.

"Oh hou je mond en eet jou bord leeg zodat we eindelijk naar de supermarkt kunnen." Zei hij terwijl hij zijn krant aan de kant legde, zijn eigen bord van tafel nam en in de wasbak deponeerde.

Samantha Middi en Severus Sneep stonden voor de deur van een supermarkt die in Samantha haar ogen zijn houdbaarheidsdatum al lang overschreden had. Het was geen rijke buurt, maar dit gebouw zag er uit alsof het ieder moment onder zijn eigen gewicht kon bezwijken. Samantha draaide haar gezicht naar Severus toe en trok een wenkbrauw op. Was dit wel veilig? Veel tijd om er dieper op in te gaan kreeg ze niet. Links van haar sleurde een vrouw haar krijsend kind mee de winkel in. Dit was één van de redenen waarom Samantha supermarkten haatte. Dat en het feit dat het enorm druk was op deze vroege zaterdagochtend.

"Nu ik bezoek heb van een nieuwsgierig roodharige professor moet ik wel inkopen doen," zei hij, zijn mondhoeken krulden zich om in een glimlach. Ze kon een glimp zien van zijn geelachtige tanden. Iets wat niet bepaald een mooi zicht was. Toen merkte ze echter die glinstering in zijn ogen op. Ze had nog nooit dit soort blik in zijn ogen gezien. Het deed haar terug denken aan de foto's die hij haar gisteren getoond had. Ze moest zich vergissen, dacht ze bij zichzelf en wende haar ogen van zijn gezicht af.

Haar blik gleed opnieuw naar de inkom van de winkel waar twee jonge mannen stonden. Ze deelden folders uit. Severus negeerde ze volkomen toen hij voorbij liep, Samantha had minder geluk. Één van de jongemannen sprong vlak voor haar en sneed zo haar pad af naar de ingang.

"Hallo," zei hij op een slijmerige manier. Vrijpostig liet hij zijn blik over haar lichaam glijden en duwde een folder in haar handen, terwijl hij op een vuile manier naar haar grijnsde. Samantha's ogen vielen op de folder die reclame maakte voor één of ander hip ouderjaar evenement.

"Ik hoop jou daar te zien." Zei de jongen met een grijns en knipoogde.

"Geen interesse," zei ze. Ze maakte een boog om de jongen heen en gooide de folder weg in de vuilbak die naast de ingang stond vooraleer ze naar binnen ging. Ze probeerde zich kalm te houden, maar die jongen had haar slecht humeur alleen maar erger gemaakt. Wat een vulgair rotjong! Stampvoetend liep ze naar Severus toe die haar op stond te wachten in de hal. Een aankopenmandje in zijn hand geklemd. Hij keek over Samantha heen naar de jongen die haar zojuist die folder had gegeven en dan naar haar.

"Wat gaf hij aan jou?" vroeg Severus aan haar. Zijn gezicht was expressieloos, maar ze zag in zijn ogen dat hij kwaad was.

"Een folder voor een oudejaar evenement. Iets waar ik geen interesse in heb." Zei ze verveeld en trok hem mee de winkel in. Haar antwoord leek hem tevreden te stellen. Samantha zag vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe er een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht verscheen. Ze zou meer van het moment genoten hebben zonder al dat gekrijs van ontevreden, hysterische kinderen.

"Ik neem aan dat je tot kerst blijft, sinds je een rugzak vol kleren mee hebt." zei Severus tegen haar terwijl hij fruit uitkoos. Samantha draaide zich verbijsterd naar de man toe. Het was een verrassing geweest wanneer de man haar gisteren had laten blijven en nu suggereerde hij dat ze bleef tot kerst?

"Natuurlijk!" zei ze opgetogen en glimlachte. Ze kon niet wachten tot het moment dat ze Bibi kon contacteren om haar het nieuws mee te delen. Ze was nog nooit zo gelukkig geweest om Kerst te vieren. Het was een feestdag waaraan ze een grote hekel had aan gekregen over de jaren. Dit kwam voornamelijk door haar moeders melancholisch humeur rond die tijd. Sinds de dood van haar vader zijn feestdagen gewoon nooit meer hetzelfde geweest. Pas op Zweinstein had ze Kerst opnieuw herontdekt, ook al was ze niet echt enthousiast zoals de andere jongeren.

Dit jaar was het vooral spannend. Severus Sneep leek helemaal niet het soort persoon dat van dit soort dingen kon genieten. Ze herinnerde zich dat zijn humeur juist erger was tijdens deze periode.

Haar ogen gleden naar de man die enkele meters voor haar uit liep. Wat was er veranderd waardoor hij minder humeurig was?

Severus Sneep veegde het zweet van zijn voorhoofd af en bekeek de maaltijd die hij bereid had. Het was lang geleden dat hij zoveel moeite had gedaan om iets te koken. Hij keurde de borden en het bestek op tafel vooraleer hij de keuken verliet om Samantha te halen. Maar eenmaal hij de deur van de woonkamer bereikte, hoorde hij verschillende stemmen. De ene stem was duidelijk Samantha. Toen sprak er een diepere mannelijke stem aan wiens toon je kon horen dat hij met haar spotte. Het gesprek verliep zodanig vluchtig dat hij geen idee had over wat het ging.

Severus wist dat het onbeleefd was om mee te luisteren, maar zijn nieuwsgierigheid was momenteel te groot. Hij deed een stap dichterbij en legde zijn oor tegen de deur aan.

"Dus hij laat jou gewoon bij hem blijven?" vroeg de andere stem verbaasd. Pas nu herkende Severus de stem. _Malfidus?_ Waarom voerde ze een gesprek met _Malfidus_? Hij wist dat het fout was, maar dit had hem alleen nog meer nieuwsgierig gemaakt.

"Ik heb je toch al verschillende keren gezegd dat hij er geen probleem mee heeft!" zei Samantha geïrriteerd. "Soms twijfel ik aan jou intelligentie Malfidus."

"Oh hou jou mond Middi!" sneerde Draco. "Ik vind jouw verhaal ongeloofwaardig omdat ik Severus al langer ken dan jou en ik het verbazingwekkend vind dat hij vrijwillig tijd zou willen doorbrengen jou."

"WAT!" zei Samantha razend, maar werd onderbroken vooraleer ze ten aanval kon gaan.

"Kunnen jullie twee stoppen met kibbelen en een gesprek voeren zoals beschaafde volwassenen of moet ik jullie uit elkaar halen zoals ik bij mijn studenten doe?" zei een derde stem. _Clear! _Waarschijnlijk had Samantha Clear willen spreken, maar was het Draco die had geantwoord.

Voor een tijd bleef het stil. Hij vroeg zich af of hij naar binnen moest gaan of niet. Zijn hand trilde, maar het lukte niet om de deur open te duwen en te doen alsof hij niets van haar gesprek had gehoord.

"We zijn gewoon verbaasd Samantha. Om eerlijk te zijn hadden we niet verwacht dat hij jou zou laten blijven. Ik heb geen idee hoe je het zelfs voor elkaar hebt gekregen om jou gisterennacht te doen blijven." Zei Clear plosteling tegen Samantha.

"Waarom niet? Ik ben bevriend met hem."zei Samantha aarzelend. "Dat denk ik toch." Hij hoorde Clear zuchten, terwijl Draco spottend lachte.

"Rot op Malfidus," zei Samantha kwaad.

"Als je bevriend met hem bent, waarom kijk je dan zo neerslachtig?" vroeg Clear. "Ik ben gewoon bezorgd en om eerlijk te zijn..."

"Wat?" vroeg Samantha. Hij kon de ergernis in haar stem horen.

"De avond waarop Sneep verdween, was hij razend voor de één of andere reden. Hij heeft honderden punten afgetrokken bij iedereen, zelfs bij zijn Zwadderaars. Wanneer hij meedeelde dat hij niet op Zweinstein zou blijven tijdens de kerstperiode, zat ik in Minerva haar kantoor en de man was hysterisch en overstuur. Wanneer je aan Lumina vroeg om zijn adres te vinden was ik niet verbaasd en werden mijn vermoedens bevestigd dat jij de reden bent waarom Sneep overstuur was. Ik hield jou echter niet tegen gisteren. Ik verwachtte dat de man jou niets eens zou binnen laten, laat staan dat hij akkoord zou gaan met jou te doen blijven. Daarom ben ik bezorgd. Jullie dansen al een hele tijd om elkaar heen zonder dat de één duidelijk weet wat de ander van hem denkt, terwijl het duidelijk is dat hij jou daarbij ook constant van hem weg probeert te duwen. En dat leid dan weer tot ruzies. Dus wanneer ik zie dat jij twijfelt of hij wel 'bevriend' met jou is, maak ik mij inderdaad zorgen om jou Samantha."

"Er zijn gewoon een aantal zaken duidelijk geworden," antwoordde Samantha.

"Wat voor zaken?" vroegen zowel Draco als Clear tegelijk. Samantha antwoordde niet op hun vraag.

"Ik moet gaan,"zei ze. "Tot na Kerst!" Dan verbrak ze de verbinding en bleef het stil.

Met open mond stond Severus voor de deur. _Er zijn gewoon een aantal zaken duidelijk_ , zei Severus in zichzelf. Dat denk ik ook.


End file.
